Charmed - Winner of the 2000 Torino Award for Should have been filmed
by Periwinkle Moon Glow
Summary: Starsky and Hutch find themselves in a world of crazy when their conversation is overheard by someone who takes them a bit too literal. This story will have you in stitches as they try to solve the case and figure a way out of their dilemma.


66

CHARMED

By P&C PRODUCTIONS

The evening sky was getting it's last glimpse of daylight as Starsky leaned against the window…half sitting on the ledge and staring down at the traffic below. Their shift was finally over and he actually felt a bit of relief to know that he would soon be rid of Hutch for a few hours. On any other night they might find some excuse to hang out together. But lately the combination of heat… inner city traffic…and not having had an entire day off without being called in for some reason or another in over two weeks, had left them both with a very short fuse. The fact that they seemed to be joined at the hip for the better part of every twenty-four hour day didn't make things any easier. Sure…they were still pals…but even the best of friends need a break from each other every now and then or things like this were bound to happen.

The argument had been over nothing in particular…but it seemed to escalate in a matter of minutes to an all out war. He should have known better…after all…he knew Hutch like a book. There were certain topics that seem to promote a defensive attitude in his partner lately and for some reason…he had pushed his buttons today. Maybe it was intentional…he wasn't sure. Maybe he was just looking for an excuse to be alone.

"You still here?" Hutch's voice held a hint of displeasure as he called to Starsky from the double glass doors of the squad room.

"What do you care?" Starsky growled at him without turning around. "I thought you were leaving."

"I forgot my jacket." Hutch told him as he strolled up to his chair…lifted it from its resting-place and proceeded to fold it over his arm. He stood there for a moment and turned his head to look at his tired partner…realizing that he didn't really want to end the day with him on a sour note. "Hey…"

"Yeah…" Starsky answered him in a aggravated tone, still without a backwards glance.

"Nothin'…" Hutch said with a weak half-smile and a sigh as he turned to walk away. "See you tomorrow."

"Hey Hutch…"

"Yeah…" Hutch answered glancing back to finally see the face of his partner looking at him.

"Goodnight." He called to him softly…the anger diminished from his voice.

"Goodnight…Partner." Hutch answered him with a smile.

It didn't take much for them to make their apologies. Just a soft word…a nod…or even a smile could usually fix whatever had gone wrong between them on any given day. A sudden feeling of relief swept over Starsky as he turned his attention back to the window. Just knowing that Hutch wasn't really all that mad at him seemed to ease a little of the stress he had been feeling earlier. Now with a different outlook on the rest of his night he took a quick look straight down as he pulled himself from the windowsill…when something suddenly caught his attention.

"HUTCH!" He called out in excitement as he leaned a little forward to get a better look.

The sound of his voice echoed in the hallway as Hutch stopped dead in his tracks. He glanced back just in time to watch his agile partner come bounding through the squad room doors. He was just positioning his jacket on his shoulders as he was waiting for the elevator and halfway expected him to stop when Starsky flew right past him and headed for the stairs.

"C'MON!" Starsky yelled as he pushed the door open.

Hutch followed instinctively. Calling to him as they made their way to the first floor.

"What's the matter?"

"We gotta hurry!" Starsky called back without slowing his pace.

Hutch didn't know what was going on but he was gonna be ready for it. He lifted his magnum from under his jacket and pointed it towards the ceiling as he followed Starsky down…the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

When they finally reached the first floor Starsky threw the door open and ran as fast as he could to the side entrance and around the back of the building as Hutch followed. Other police officers in the hallway wouldn't have been all that alarmed if it wasn't for the fact that Hutch's gun was drawn. Suspecting trouble afoot…the four men grabbed their own guns from their holsters and took off in pursuit after them. Now looking like a full swat team…chasing a hoodlum in blue tennis shoes…they finally arrived at their destination.

Behind the building was a young man in uniform…emptying a few large boxes full of items into the Dumpster. Officer Bigalow…who had been in charge of the property room for the past five years was taken by complete surprise as the six men came running up to him.

"Where's the fire?" Bigalow snorted as they approached him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were trashing this stuff today?" Starsky protested as he grabbed hold of one of the large boxes.

"C'mon Starsky…there's nothing in there you'd want." Bigalow scolded him. "It's just a bunch of junk."

"You mind telling me just what the hell you're doing?" Hutch snapped as Starsky leaned with his body halfway into the box.

"So that's what this was all about?" Officer Daniels asked with a laugh. "Hey fella's…Starsky's Dumpster divin' again."

"Hey…don't knock it." Starsky called back as he emerged from the box just long enough to speak to him. "I've found some really neat stuff in that old property room."

"Yeah…so I've noticed." Daniels smirked. "I always wondered where you shopped for clothes."

"Very funny Wise Ass." Starsky replied with sarcasm.

"Keep digging Starsk…maybe you'll find buried treasure." Another officer called to him. "Come on guys…let's get outta here."

Hutch stood there in embarrassment as Starsky continued to dig and the four Officers made there way back around the corner of the building still snickering.

Hutch leaned over to speak to him in a low voice.

"You see what you've done…we're gonna get ragged about this for the rest of the week…you know that don't you?"

"So who cares about those idiots…what do they know?" Starsky told him as he pulled a few items from the box.

"You scared the hell outta me and had me chasing you down five flights of stairs so you could pick through this stuff? What's the matter with you? Have you lost your mind?"

"Hey…" Starsky began as he grabbed hold of yet another box. "You know that big metal ship hanging on my wall…the one you always admired?"

"Yeah…"

"This is where I got it." He confessed. "And that's not all."

"You're kidding…" Hutch said with surprise. "You mean to tell me that you do this all the time?"

"Well…I usually catch him before the fifteenth…that's when he gets rid of this stuff…but I guess I musta lost track of the date."

"You know guys I'd like to go home sometime tonight." Bigalow told them a little annoyed.

"Keep your shirt on will ya…" Starsky said as he grabbed hold of the last box. "I just wanna find something."

"You looking for something in particular?" Bigalow asked curiously.

"Yeah…I saw it last week it was tagged for disposal today."

"Well…what was it?" Bigalow offered. "I already tossed one box inside…maybe it was in there?"

Starsky lifted one foot and placed it on the side of the Dumpster…then he shifted his weight to bring himself in a position where he could look down over the edge.

"If you climb in there so help me…I'll request another partner tomorrow." Hutch threatened as Starsky began to lift his other leg to make the attempt.

"Aw…C'mon Hutch…I can see it from here." Starsky pleaded. "It'll only take a minute."

"They're watching us. I know you don't really give a damn…but I don't need this right now." Hutch cautioned him. "Will you please do me the favor of sparing what little dignity I have left. It's bad enough having to deal with the remarks I already hear behind my back…"

He let his words trail off intentionally.

"Because of me…isn't that what you were gonna say?" Starsky asked as he hopped down from the side of the Dumpster. "C'mon Hutch…I'm right aren't I…"

"Alright…I wasn't gonna say it but Yeah…because of you." Hutch admitted. "Why do you always do this kinda stuff? Is it really that you don't care what other people think of you…or is it because you get some underlying thrill out of watching me suffer?"

"You're serious aren't you?" Starsky asked intensely as he starred into his partner's soft blue eyes. "You ashamed of me Hutch?"

"I didn't say that." Hutch told him now sorry that he had went as far as he had with the subject.

"You didn't have to..."

Starsky shoved his partner to one side as he stormed off towards the rear entrance of the parking garage and Hutch followed him with his eyes. It was a continuation of the argument that had erupted between them earlier that day. Only this was different. This time Hutch had said something that he couldn't easily take back. But it was bound to happen sooner or later. What with the heat… the traffic…the long hours…and the appearance of the full moon that had just emerged from the setting of the sun as Starsky fired up the Torino and sped past his partner, coming close enough to cause him to have to jump out of his way or get knocked to the pavement.

"I'll just come back tonight and get it." Starsky said out loud to himself as his tires left yet another set of tracks on the driveway leading into the street. "Hutch'll have to eat his words when I show it to him tomorrow."

Hutch hesitated for a moment before pulling into the drive. He didn't know if Starsky would welcome his company but he felt he just had to test the waters. He didn't mean what he said and the guilt was eating away at him. So he purchased a pizza on the way over to grease the way for his apology. A night like this would usually include downing a few at Huggy's…and working on his bank shot while Starsky complained about the fact that Huggy still hadn't bothered to adjust the legs on that old ratty pool table. Tonight he would probably end up with a book draped across his chest. As much as he hated to admit it… his life had been pretty dull before his overzealous partner came along.

Even the prospect of fighting with Starsky again seemed better than the alternative. So he opened his car door and stepped up to the entrance.

Starsky was busily admiring his newly acquired treasure as he carefully wiped it down with a damp cloth…when he heard the familiar chugging of Hutch's engine in his drive. After spending the day hoping he would finally have a little time alone…away from his nagging partner…he suddenly realized that maybe it wasn't such a great idea after all. The thought of seeing Hutch at the moment actually brought a smile to his face. He never could stay mad at him for any real length of time.

He stood up and placed the object on the coffee table gently. Then he hurried over to the front door and opened it just as Hutch was reaching his hand up to knock lightly on the frame.

"Hey…Come on in!" Starsky said with enthusiasm as he grabbed his startled partner by the arm…almost causing him to loose the grip he had on the pizza box as he drug him through the open doorway.

"Hey…I just came over to…" Hutch was abruptly cut off.

"I got somethin to show ya…" Starsky said with excitement as he continued to pull him towards the living room. "You're gonna love it."

He released Hutch near the end of the sofa as he took a step closer to the small table and lifted it carefully to hold it in front of Hutch's face.

"Don't tell me THIS is what you were looking for in those boxes." Hutch asked as he studied the unique design of it. He placed the pizza on the end table and reached out to touch it.

"Yeah…I think it's real." Starsky told him as he pointed out a few details in the artwork. "See how carefully it's carved."

He cupped his right hand around the belly of the fat statue as Starsky gave him some of the weight…realizing just how dense it really was…Hutch quickly wrapped his left hand around the base as Starsky released his grip. It seemed unusually heavy for it's size and the pale colors that shown through the polished surface as the light struck it from different angles led him to wonder if Starsky might have actually stumbled onto something of value for once in his life.

"You remember Lenny? That weird little guy that we had to bring in because his neighbors said he was crazy?" Starsky prompted him.

"He WAS crazy…you saw him." Hutch commented. "He didn't own a stitch of clothes!"

"Unless you count the bed sheets he used to drape over his shoulder." Starsky added. "Anyway…he had all kinds of stuff inside his place. They hauled it all away when the judge sent him to the nut house."

"I remember…So that's where this came from?"

"It was on the list…whoever came by to claim his things left it behind." Starsky told him. "I think it's worth something."

"Well…maybe you could get it appraised." Hutch suggested as he continued to admire it.

"So what do you say now?" Starsky asked eagerly. "Still think it wasn't worth climbing into the trash bin for?"

"I just wish You hadn't attracted so much attention." Hutch told him still holding the statue in his hands. "You really should practice a little self discipline."

"What are you talking about?" Starsky asked a little irritated. "You're the one who decided to wave that cannon around."

"Well how was I supposed to know what was going on?"

"You know what your problem is Hutch?" Starsky told him. "You worry too much about what everybody else thinks."

"Well somebody has to…cause you obviously don't give a damn."

Starsky reached his left hand around the belly of the statue to take it from him as he spoke. Their fingers touched as they met on either side and Hutch held the majority of the weight with his left hand on the base.

"You know…you should try bein' me sometime. It's not so easy puttin' up with you either." Starsky argued.

"Yeah well… you should try dealing with all the flack I get when you pull one of your stupid stunts." Hutch added. "If you could just hear the way they talk about you."

"I don't care…I'm not out to win any popularity contest." Starsky admitted.

"Just one day…that's all it would take for you to change your mind." Hutch told him.

"You mean… you in my place and me in yours? I don't know…You just might learn something yourself there…Schweetheart." Starsky answered with a playful hint of Bogart in his voice.

"What…how to be a royal pain in the ass?" Hutch teased as he released his hands from the statue and allowed Starsky to place it back on the table.

"Like you need lessons…." Starsky said with a smile as he caught site of the pizza box on the table. "Did you remember the anchovies?

Hutch hung around for another hour or two…sipping on a beer and eating pizza as they continued their conversation. Jumping from subject to subject until he felt his first yawn coming on. Starsky couldn't resist repeating the gesture…so they both decided to call it a night and turn in early.

After Hutch pulled out of the driveway…Starsky picked up what little dishes they had left in the living room and proceeded to get ready for bed.

For some reason…Hutch felt unusually tired as he emerged from his bathroom that night. After another large Yawn…he climbed under the covers and fell to sleep almost before his head hit the pillow. Starsky had a similar experience. By the time the clock in Hutch's apartment hit the stroke of midnight…they were both sound asleep.

The dream was the strangest one Starsky had ever experienced. Not flying…more like floating…like those people who have had a near death experience…he thought to himself. Now hovering above his body he could see the entire room…the sight of his chest rising and falling steadily gave him a certain sense of relief. He was breathing…so apparently he was still alive.

Hutch of course was having the same dream. It wasn't frightening…as a matter of fact it was quite tranquil. They drifted into the night…flying over the city in the bright light of the full moon until they finally arrived at their intended destinations.

Starsky groggily reached his hand up in the direction of his alarm clock only to find the soft pillow that lay next to him instead. Now struggling to focus on the object of the disturbance he soon realized that it was coming from the opposite direction and opened one eye to find his target. Once the buzzing subsided he pulled his entire body into a long stretch and blinked his eyes a few times to adjust them to his surroundings. The scenery was familiar but for the life of him he couldn't remember how he got there. The last thing he could recall was setting his alarm clock…next to his own bed and lying down. Two beers couldn't have possibly caused him to black out the long ride across town. But there he was…in Hutch's bed…as if by magic someone had placed him there.

He stumbled across the floor and into the living room half expecting to find his partner asleep on the couch or in the kitchen whipping up one of his early morning concoctions. When he discovered he was alone…he assumed his health conscious partner had once again decided to take an early morning jog around the neighborhood. It was the only explanation he could come up with at the time…but it was enough to cause him to relax as he made his way towards the bathroom.

He leaned over the sink to splash a bit of water on his face. He then reached one hand up to open the medicine cabinet to grab the toothbrush he kept there for just such a morning when something stopped him. His heart jumped as he caught sight of the image in the mirror. For a moment he didn't move…he didn't blink…he didn't even breathe.

(Hutch?… What the Hell?)

But it couldn't be…But there it was. The face of his partner staring back at him with a complete look of disbelief. He glanced down at himself in shock at the hairless chest and thin strands of blonde hair running down both of his legs.

"JESUS CHRIST!" He yelled out loud as he stumbled backwards against the tile wall behind him.

He had Hutch's face!

He had Hutch's body!

And he was wearing Hutch's boxers!

Hutch awoke to the sound of light ringing by his bedside. Half asleep he reached his hand out to the right only to feel the thick quilt that lay in the abandoned space next to him. Realizing where the sound was coming from he turned his body to the left and reached his hand up to grab the receiver of the phone…feeling a certain strangeness associated with the gesture but not enough to cause him too much concern.

"Yeah…" He answered as he rubbed his eyes to have his first look around.

"Hutch…is that you?" Starsky asked not sure that he would find him there as he took his most logical guess.

"Who is this?" Hutch replied now realizing where he was. "How did I…"

"Look Hutch…I don't know what the hell happened last night but I don't want you to panic."

"Panic…what for…Starsky is that you?…What are you talking about?" Hutch remarked with a hint of annoyance as he wondered what his partner had done to him this time…and why his voice sounded so odd.

"Just look up and tell me what you see." Starsky told him remembering the mirrored ceiling above his king-sized bed. If Hutch had to receive a shock like this…at least he would be laying down when it hit him.

Hutch glanced up and stared curiously at the image in the overhead mirror. Starsky's face stared down at him with a wide-eyed look of curiosity. He moved his position in the bed only to have the image copy his every gesture. It was the strangest thing he had ever seen.

"OK…What's the joke?" Hutch called back to him. "How are you doing that?"

"That's just it Hutch…I didn't do anything." Starsky told him. "Look at what you're wearing…Blue pajama bottoms I bet."

Hutch glanced down at the black hairs that covered his chest and the trail of soft curls that led down to a pair of blue pajama bottoms just like his partner had described to him.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hutch yelled as he jumped to his feet and took a better look at the body he was now occupying. He brushed at the curls that covered his chest as if the act might somehow cause them to fall to the floor. "Wha…How…"

"Relax Hutch…if you're looking for your body it's alive and well. I'm wearing it." Starsky confessed. "Where did you put you're car keys?"

"You at my place?" Hutch asked curiously as he tilted his head to get another look into the mirror above.

"Where else would I be?" Starsky remarked surprised that his partner hadn't already figured that out by now.

"On the coffee table." Hutch told him.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Just wait for me."

"We gotta be at work by 8:30." Hutch reminded him. "How are we gonna explain this to Dobey?"

"We're not…What are you crazy or something? What would we tell him?" Starsky mused. "Hey Cap…sorry but Hutch and I can't work today because we switched bodies last night and we're a little disoriented. He'll think we've really flipped out this time.

"I don't know Starsk" Hutch answered him with concern. "Maybe we have."

Starsky had to rummage through Hutch's dresser to find something to wear. Hutch didn't own too many jeans but he managed to find a pair along with a comfortable shirt and a pair of tennis shoes. The ones that Hutch used to jog in. The dressier kind Hutch always wore to work, were just too damned uncomfortable. Finally satisfied with his choices he headed out the door and into Hutch's old beater. The one thought on his mind was that for the first time in all the rare occasions when he had the opportunity to drive his partner's car…he didn't have to adjust the seat.

Hutch had also found himself with the troublesome task of picking through Starsky's clothes to find something decent enough to be seen wearing in public. There were a few pairs of dress slacks hanging in his closet along with a couple of freshly ironed shirts he knew Starsky must have placed there just in case he had the chance to take a pretty young thing out on the town. That is if they didn't turn him down at first glance with his ripped jeans and faded blue sneakers. For a change the guys at the precinct wouldn't be able to pick on him for his garage sale attire.

After a quick shave, (Which was a strange task in itself.) Hutch headed for the kitchen to try and find something to take the place of his early morning shake. But the closest thing he could manage was a glass of milk and a banana. At least Starsky kept bananas in the house. It was the only fruit that his junk food junkie of a partner could actually tolerate. At least Hutch thought to himself…it would keep his stomach from growling until lunchtime.

Starsky slammed on the brakes in front of his apartment… turned off the engine and raced to the door to unlock it with the spare key that Hutch kept on his key ring. Hutch reached the front door just as Starsky came barging through it. They caught sight of each other and stood in silence as they stared into their own faces. It was like looking into a mirror…only the image was three-dimensional. . It was Hutch who spoke first when he noticed the untidy way Starsky had dressed his body.

"I can't go to work looking like that!" Hutch scolded him. "Couldn't you find anything else to wear?"

"You should talk…I look like I'm going to a funeral." Starsky protested. "And what's with the milk at 7:30 in the morning?"

"So what's wrong with a little nutrition to start the day?" Hutch asked with annoyance. "It's not like I'm gonna do your vitamin starved body any harm."

"Alright…alright…So long as we pick up a few donuts on the way in." Starsky agreed.

"Oh No you don't…you're not stuffing 500 milligrams of sugar and fat into MY bloodstream first thing in the morning." Hutch said firmly.

"This isn't gonna work Hutch…we're really gonna have to get our act together if we're ever gonna pull this off." Starsky mused. "I mean look at us…they're gonna know something's up the moment they see us.

"Well I for one am more concerned about why we have to make the effort in the first place." Hutch stated with concern. "Just what the hell happened to us last night?"

Placing a hand on Hutch's shoulder…Starsky did his best to answer him as honestly as he could. "Look…all I know is it probably has something to do with what we talked about last night. Apparently somebody up there decided to take us seriously."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Hutch asked

"You know what they say…when in Rome." Starsky told him as he stepped into his bedroom. "C'mon…"

Hutch felt a little uneasy as he followed his partner into the room. He then watched curiously as Starsky pulled a pair of his ratty jeans from his dresser and tossed them on the bed while he hunted for an equally tacky shirt to match them.

"So this is your terrific plan?" Hutch teased. "To dress me like a vagrant?"

"Relax will ya…it's me they'll see…not you." Starsky explained. "Hurry up and change so we can get back to your place."

"If we do that…we're really gonna be late."

"So what else is new?"

Hutch removed the shirt he had on as Starsky watched and proceeded to remove his pants as a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Do you mind?" Hutch asked nervously.

"What? Aw…C'mon Hutch…It's not like I've never seen my own body before." Starsky said in a playful tone.

Hutch thought about it for a moment…shrugged his shoulders and continued with his task. It was pointless to act shy about it…after all. He had already seen everything Starsky had…and visa versa…especially after his morning trip to the bathroom. He almost had to close his eyes as he relieved himself earlier and now felt a little guilty for some reason as Starsky watched him dressing. Briefs weren't exactly his style but he chose to leave them on…partly out of respect for his partner and partly because Starsky didn't happen to own a pair of boxers.

"I've gained a little weight…" Starsky commented as he admired his body from his new perspective. "I never really noticed it before. Maybe I should go on a diet."

"I've been telling you that for years." Hutch told him as he pulled Starsky's belt through the loops in his jeans and fastened it "All that crap you've been eating is starting to catch up to you."

After a quick change across town they were finally on their way to work. They had decided to take Hutch's car because Starsky had insisted on driving. If they took the Torino…he would have to put up with Hutch behind the wheel all day and he hated to ride shotgun.

Starsky pulled Hutch's car into the garage and they both emerged from it looking quite normal. Now dressed to play their perspective rolls no one would know from first glance that it was anything but just another typical morning.

Dobey was of course eyeing his watch and tapping his fingers on top of the filing cabinet when they walked through the squad room doors.

"Ok…let's hear it." Dobey smirked. "Car trouble…power failure…earthquake…invasion from Mars…I'm ready for anything."

"Trust me Cap…" Starsky told him. "You're better off not knowing."

"Starsky?" Dobey asked as he looked at Hutch. "What'd you do to him this time."

"Nothing…he's just in one of his moods again Cap…you know how he gets." Hutch answered him in Starsky's voice.

Dobey watched them curiously as they made their way to their desk and proceeded to sift through the morning caseload Dobey had left for them in the form of file folders. But something just wasn't right…A smart-ass comment from Hutch… and a subtle explanation from Starsky? Shouldn't that have been the other way around?

Dobey was a little confused but decided to brush if off…after all as much time as these two spent together…some of their personality traits were bound to rub off on each other. He had just never seen it so pronounced before.

He was about to step into his office when he caught sight of something else…something that he knew had to be nothing short of an intentional plot to mess with his head.

Hutch turned his eyes towards his partner as the crumpling of the paper bag in front of him caught his attention. Starsky had picked up a fresh batch early yesterday morning and had purposely left two jelly filled behind to savor the next day. It was a habit that he had practiced religiously for the past five years. Now…they seemed to be calling to his empty stomach like a Siren in the mist…and Starsky's willpower didn't stand a chance.

Hutch slapped at his hand like an angry mother who just caught her five-year-old with his fingers in the cookie jar.

"I thought you were going on a diet." Hutch reminded him.

"I am…" Starsky replied with a grin. "But you're not."

"I'm not about to sit here and watch you contaminate my insides with that day old bacteria roll." Hutch told him in a firm whisper.

"Awe C'mon…" Starsky protested his voice a little louder than he intended as he watched his partner crumple the brown paper bag. Hutch then proceeded to toss it into the nearby wastepaper basket with his usual accuracy…two fingers extended along with a grin as it rounded the inside walls and made it's way to the empty bottom.

Dobey watched the exchange curiously….not sure what to make of Hutch's new-found obsession. In all the years that he had known him, his favorite Blonde detective had never even looked twice at them…except maybe to turn his nose up in disgust as his partner enjoyed himself in front of him. It was the one passion that he shared with Starsky…jelly-filled or sugar coated…it didn't matter…as long as it was sinfully sweet.

"You alright Hutch?" Dobey asked Starsky curiously as he leaned a little forward to speak as candidly as possible.

"I'm fine." Hutch answered from across the table a split second before he realized that the question wasn't posed in his direction "I mean…he's fine."

"Yeah…Why?… Something on your mind Cap?" Starsky asked as he gave him the most innocent look that he could muster.

"Oh…nothing really." Dobey replied. "Except I was sorta wondering why the two of you decided to switch places today?

They both gave him the same puzzled look…at the same moment. Neither of them prepared to answer the question.

(Was it THAT obvious?)

"Well…it really doesn't matter…just see me before you head out." Dobey said calmly. "We have a few things to go over this morning."

He headed into his office leaving the two of them in shock.

"It doesn't matter?" Starsky asked as he stared at his partner. "Is he serious?"

"I can't believe how calm he is about it." Hutch remarked. "You'd think it was something that happened everyday."

'C'mon…" Starsky instructed as he rose to his feet. "Let's get this over with."

"Yeah…you're right." Hutch agreed. "We shouldn't keep him waiting…we're already running behind schedule as it is."

Dobey had left his office door slightly ajar so Hutch pushed on it lightly as he called out to him.

"You wanted to see us Cap?"

"Shut the door behind you and have a seat." Dobey instructed. "I hope you've had time to review the file on the recent convienance store hold-ups?"

Hutch took his usual seat as Starsky positioned his chair a little closer so he could use Dobey's desk for a foot prop…just as he had done in the past.

"We're homicide Cap…not robbery." Hutch protested. "Why drop this in our laps?"

"Because the last job they pulled left a twenty-five year old store clerk in a coma." Dobey answered him as he watched Starsky place his partner's foot on the edge of his desk. "I've got pressure from upstairs to make this case top priority…so I've set the two of you up as Night Clerks."

"The graveyard shift at a Quicki-Mart?" Starsky said with disgust. "You can't be serious?"

"They tend to hit around four in the morning…" Dobey explained. "You'll just be a couple of blocks away from each other and I'll keep a few patrol cars in the area….just in case."

"So what about our other cases?" Hutch asked with concern. "You want us to work on them during the day? When will we be able to sleep?"

"I'm gonna lighten your load a bit…but you'll still be left with one or two…you'll just have to fit them in when you can."

"So when do we start?" Starsky wondered.

"Just as soon as you get you're feet off my desk and get your butts down to 3rd and Union. I have you scheduled for four hours of training today." Dobey told him. "You'll both be alone at the two target stores tomorrow night."

"You think four hours will be enough?" Hutch asked with concern.

"How hard can it be?" Starsky kidded him. "Anybody with half a brain can run a register."

"You'll be able to keep in touch with the two-way radios I'll give you. It'll be quicker than the phone and it'll allow you to have an open line of communication."

"Ok…I just have one question." Hutch added.

"I have two…but I'll let you go first." Dobey offered.

"What where you talking about a little while ago?" He proded. "You know...when you said something about switching places."

"Doesn't Hutch always sit on the other side…near the typewriter?" Dobey asked curiously. "You've sat in the same spot for over five years...but now that you mention it...that leads me to the next question I was gonna ask."

"What's that Cap?" Starsky responded.

"Since when did you become left-handed?" Dobey replied as he looked at Starsky..."Between the donuts and the fact that you've got your size thirteens all over my desk...I'm really beginning to wonder if the two of you might be spending too much time together. Maybe this assignment'll do you both some good."

"Maybe..." Hutch told him as he glanced at his watch."Well...If that's all...we really should get going."

"Sorry Cap." Starsky grinned as he rose to his feet and headed out the door behind his partner. "Hutch and I were just fooling around."

"What'd you say?" Dobey called with a worried tone.

"I don't know...what'd I say?" Starsky asked inocently.

"You said Hutch and I..." Dobey replied.

"Sun stroke Cap...must be the heat." Hutch told him in a calm voice and turned his attention to his partner. "I'm Starsky...you're Hutch...remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Starsky played it off in front of his Captain as if he had meant to make the mistake all along. "Why do I keep getting that wrong?"

"He'll be alright...it's nothing a little wheat germ and olive oil won't cure." Hutch replied.

"Just keep him away from those donuts." Dobey called to them as they continued out the door. "Too much sugar can really mess with your head...believe me...I know."

Hutch closed the office door behind them and pulled Starsky by the arm to draw him close enough to ask his question in a low whisper.

"What do you suppose made him think you where left handed?" Hutch asked puzzled. "I didn't notice it."

"I switched holsters with you…remember?" Starsky told him. "I can't pull my gun with my right hand."

"Oh yeah…Damn I forgot about that." Hutch said with a worried palm running down his face. "Well…I guess there's nothin' we can do about it now…I mean…as long as Dobey thinks we're just messing with his head…we'll be ok until we can switch back."

"I have a theory about that…" Starsky began as he was cut off by officers Davidson and Jacobs who just couldn't resist the opportunity to catch them once again in an uncomfortable situation. But just how uncomfortable…they couldn't begin to imagine.

"Hey Hutch…" Davidson began. "I hear you and Starsky have been assigned to those Quickie-Mart holdups."

"Yeah…so?" Starsky answered him not so much for the fact that he had remembered who he was supposed to be…but more for the fact that Davidson was in his face as he finished his question.

"So we think you should take advantage of the opportunity…after all…look at the position you're gonna be in." Jacobs said in a teasing manner as he laid a hand on Hutch's shoulder.

"That's right…It isn't everyday that a couple of seasoned police officers like yourselves get this kinda chance." Davidson told Starsky.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hutch asked Davidson as he lifted Jacobs's hand from his shoulder by extending his middle finger to a painful position and holding it there as it produced a wince from the younger cop's throat.

"Just picture it if you will…," Davidson said placing both of his hands up in front of him as if forming a television screen. "Young kids…they start out with one gumball…then they move on to the hard stuff…All day suckers and candy corn…before you know it they got a gun in your face ripping you off for a carton a Luckys and a six pack a Bud."

"You're point being…," Starsky asked as he glanced back up at Davidson.

(He had turned his attention towards his partner and was enjoying the expression on Jacob's face as he was being held almost effortlessly by his partner in disguise…it was enough to cause a grin to spread over his face as he half listened to Davidson's scenario.)

Jacob's uttered a few more groans of pain as the conversation continued…and his own partner ignored his plight.

"Don't ya get it?" Davidson kidded them trying to hold a serious expression. "That's how they all start out…haven't you ever studied a wrap sheet? After a slap on the wrist and a stretch in Jeuvie…it's on to Rape…Arson…and Murder….before you know it you got a serial killer on your hands."

"Yeah well… that's all very interesting." Starsky told him a little annoyed. "But you see Hutch and I already passed Street cop 101…we don't need a refresher."

"You still don't get it do you?" Davidson grinned ignoring his statement. "You and Starsky here have the opportunity to nip it in the butt…so to speak. Hell…if Dobey was smart he'd keep you there…that way…together…you could wipe out inner city crime all by yourselves. The Mayor might even present you with a key to the city!"

Davidson couldn't hold back his laughter any longer and doubled over as the other police officers in the room joined in. Starsky knew what he was up to just as he knew what the outcome would be…because it happened to them almost everyday. Being the butt of most jokes around the precinct had become commonplace. It was painfully obvious to them both from the moment they were approached. This time however…Hutch wasn't about to let Davidson have the last laugh.

Jacob's was by this time, almost on his knees as he held back his pain as best he could. To yell too loudly would be a sign of weakness that his partner's tough cop image wouldn't tolerate. Davidson and Jacobs had a strange relationship. They were partners but they weren't friends. Thrown together by the luck of the draw…they managed to make it through the workday together without killing each other…but that's where the partnership ended. Jacobs did whatever his control freak of a partner asked of him without hesitation.

Surprisingly enough that's the way many of these types of relationships end up. An initial power struggle that usually ends in one personality dominating over the other. The jealousy that ensues when two personalities mesh so well together…that they become as one…act as one…think as one…can be a little hard to take.

Starsky and Hutch were the envy of the precinct…and they knew it. Although on the surface…sometimes you'd think they had the plague.

Hutch finally felt that poor Jacobs had been tortured enough and let him go as he stepped up to speak to Davidson…backing him up a little as he positioned his face close enough to kiss him if he felt the urge.

Davidson didn't know what to think. Starsky had a reputation for being both unpredictable and crazy. Everyone knew that it was dangerous to push him too far…and they also knew that Hutch was the only one who could control him when he got out of hand.

Then there was the other little rumor that was going around. Started out of jealousy and fueled by gossip. With Starsky now closer to him than any self-respecting man dare get…the image suddenly flashed in his mind.

(What if it was true? What if this guy really was humping his partner or visa versa…and he kisses me?…Jesus…I'll throw up!")

Playing the roll of Starsky was both fun and exciting for Hutch as he leaned even more forward causing Davidson to bend his body backwards. He then placed both of his hands on the wall behind him as he spoke to him…low and calm…but still loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him.

"I tell you what Arnold…" Hutch began…purposely calling him by his Dorky first name. "If the Mayor of Los Angeles ever decides to present us with a key…I hope you'll be present at the ceremony."

"For what?" Davidson asked as he swallowed hard.

"What good is a key…if you got nowhere to shove it?" Hutch asked as he gave him a playful grin.

With that Starsky leaned in towards the two of them sporting a smile that suggested an eagerness to join in the fun.

"I'll bring the beer."

Hutch pulled away from him as Starsky reached his hand up to straighten his collar. Then with a devilish smile…he winked and turned to follow his partner out the door.

Starsky managed to control his reaction until they reached the elevator doors. As soon as they were safely inside…he released his laughter and allowed it to echo in the small enclosure all the way to the basement. Hutch couldn't help himself and by the time the doors reopened…they where falling on top of each other in a fit of hysteria.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Starsky said with a grin as he rounded the Ford and opened the driver's door.

"I thought he was gonna piss his pants." Hutch commented as he slid into the seat next to his partner.

"Tell me the truth Hutch…" Starsky mused. "For once in your life…you gotta admit…being me has its advantages."

"Ok…I guess when you got a reputation as a certified lunatic…yeah…at times it can come in handy." He admitted.

Starsky grinned as he fired up the engine and backed slowly out of the space. "I told you…you just might learn a thing or two."

"That's what you said last night…we BOTH did." Hutch commented as if he were thinking out loud to himself.

"Yeah…so…all we have to do is say it together again tonight…only in reverse." Starsky told him. "At least that's my theory."

"I hope you're right." Hutch replied. "I'd hate to be stuck like this forever."

"Well...being you is no picnic either. I miss my body."

"Don't worry…" Hutch assured him. "I don't want it…and neither does eighty percent of the female population."

"Have you seen eighty percent of the female population lately?" Starsky teased. "You can have em'…"

"Don't get too cocky. The other twenty percent just haven't had the opportunity to turn you down yet." Hutch told him with a grin.

When they arrived at 3rd and Union, they were surprised to find it almost deserted. It was the middle of the day and there where only three people in the whole store…one of which was the store clerk. They climbed out of the car quickly and headed inside.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The pretty young store clerk asked eagerly as she spotted them.

"We're here for training." Starsky told her with a warm smile.

"Oh good…I've been expecting you…Hi I'm Megan." She said as she extended her hand and smiled back at him. His blonde hair and pale blue eyes gave him an innocent quality she was instantly drawn to. Yes…She had been expecting them. But they didn't seem at all the way she had imagined them. Knowing they were cops was comforting…but if they looked the part it would help. "You're Captain told me that you're the best he's got."

Hutch flashed his badge briefly alongside his partner's and proceeded to stroll up to her behind the counter on one side as Starsky met her on the other. Almost in the same way two male Lions might square off to compete for the nearest female. She was attractive…no doubt…but now that they weren't occupying their own bodies…getting the girl would be difficult. Personality would take precedence over good looks since to base the attraction on looks alone would be deceitful. They were competitive by nature and found their challenges where they could.

"So…Megan… that's a pretty name." Hutch began playfully. "What do you want us to do first?"

"Well…Uh…" She stammered. "I didn't catch your…"

"Hu…I mean…Starsk…I mean…David…." Hutch fumbled with his reply knowing that Starsky's dates never called him Starsky but rather Dave or David.

"You'll have to excuse my partner…," Starsky said with a sly grin. "He gets a little nervous around women… you understand."

"Sure…it's ok…" Megan told him with a smile. "And you are?"

"Ken Hutchinson…But you can call me Hutch." Starsky said with confidence as Hutch gave him a dirty look from over her shoulder.

"OH…Kay…" Megan said slowly… a little taken by the two deep blue pools she suddenly found herself swimming in...and wearing a noticeable smile. "Uh..Hum...maybe we should start with the basics. Since you'll have to stock it every night when you come on your shift…let me show you the cooler." She told them as she walked towards the large door…continuing her conversation on the way.

"Thanks Buddy…" Hutch said in a whisper as he looked at his partner who was busy watching the wiggle of her tight fitting jeans from behind as she walked.

"For what?" Starsky asked without moving his gaze.

"I think she likes me."

"What are you talking about?" Starsky protested. "I got her eating out of my hand."

"You mean MY hand…" Hutch reminded him. "After tonight…you get your body back…and mine'll be snuggling up to hers in front of a roaring fire."

"Don't thank me yet…" Starsky told him. "I don't know for sure if it's even gonna work."

"Well if it doesn't…hands off Megan…or any other woman for that matter."

"Why?" Starsky asked puzzled.

"Aren't you coming?" Megan asked Starsky impatiently as she stood holding the cooler door open. "I'll have to show you one at a time…somebody really should stay up front."

"Be right there." Starsky called to her as he waited for Hutch to answer his question.

"Because…it's MY body." Hutch cautioned him. "You couldn't handle it…trust me."

He pushed past him and took off to catch up to Megan…leaving Starsky standing there alone…thinking of the possibilities of performing in bed in his present condition. The thought was both terrifying and intriguing. He knew what his partner had to offer and now that it was his…he would have to fight back the urge to use it until he could get his own body back. But what if they COULDN'T switch back? He would have to use it sooner or later or go insane.

For the first time since this whole ordeal began…Starsky realized that he just mighta gotten the better part of the bargain.

Megan spent all of the rest of the time running down price lists and gas pump procedures as they listened carefully. The last hour was spent entirely on close out paperwork to prepare for the next shift. Stocking the cooler was done during the first half-hour of every shift while the other clerk watched the front. After that they wouldn't be allowed to go to the bathroom unless they locked the door first. Crime was so frequent in this particular store that inventory was always off at the end of the month by at least $150.00. The recent hold ups had caused that number to rise considerably higher.

It was a risky job with very low pay. The combination under normal circumstances…made it hard to find reliable employees. But with the threat of winding up like poor Tom…the young man now lying in a coma at Memorial Hospital…a lot of their clerks had found safer employment. Starsky and Hutch would be giving Megan and the others a break…since they had been forced to work doubles to cover the gaps.

By the time 1:00pm rolled around…they were both starving. Since Starsky had skipped breakfast and Hutch had little of nothing…they decided to hit Huggy's before running down a few leads on one of their other cases. A two-month old murder case with no weapon and no suspects. A young girl with a promising future, murdered just after her second semester finals.

Hutch found a seat at the bar and ordered their usual hamburger and soda lunch…one with pickles…one with onions. Starsky had headed straight for the bathroom when they arrived and after a couple of minutes… found his seat next to his partner.

"You find anything interesting in there?" Hutch kidded him.

"Look Hutch…" Starsky began…suddenly taking the opportunity to bring up the conversation they had started hours ago. "I understand how you feel…but come on…"

"How would you feel if I decided to go off somewhere and use your body like that?" He questioned him…putting the shoe on the other foot.

"I could handle it…go ahead…be my guest." Starsky said with a grin.

"You don't really MEAN that and you know it." Hutch said with a scowl. "Face it…you'd have just as much trouble with the idea as I do."

"Now what could possibly have gotten you guys all bent out of shape on such a lovely morning as this?" Huggy asked with a smile as he placed the burgers on the counter in front of them.

"You don't wanna know." Hutch told him as he lifted the top bun on his burger to inspect it.

"Wait a minute…" Starsky said as the thought occurred to him. "Let's ask Hug what he thinks."

Hutch grabbed the corner of Starsky's plate and switched burgers with him as he spoke. (He wasn't fond of pickles.) "He wouldn't believe us if we told him anyway."

"Who Me?" Huggy protested. "Now hold on a minute…since when have I ever doubted the sincerity of my two favorite patrons?"

"Ok Hug…" Starsky began. "What would you do…if you had the opportunity to have sex with a beautiful young girl…"

"Yeah…" Huggy interupted.

"But…you only had one minor little problem." Starsky continued. "You were stuck in someone else's body and that person was stuck in yours…"

"Wait a minute…" Huggy said as he shock his head. "You wanna run that by me again?"

"Starsky has my body…" Hutch told him. "And I have his…"

Huggy thought about it for a moment as he stared down at the two hamburgers in front of them. The ones that Hutch had switched…he could have sworn he had the combination right. Starsky with pickles and Hutch with onions…but there they were now in reverse order.

He lifted his head with a serious expression on his face as he looked into Hutch's eyes.

"Fat Elmo had a little brother." Huggy told him.

"Clarence." Starsky answered him with Hutch's voice. "He died when he was seven…"

"Starsky?" He whispered in shock. "It IS you!"

Huggy was intrigued…but he still wasn't thoroughly convinced. After all…they had caught him off guard out of fun before and with his tendency to believe almost anything, at times they couldn't resist a practical joke or two. But if this WAS just a joke…they sure went to a lot of trouble to pull it off. Switched gun holsters… Hutch tolerating pickles and heavy ketchup on his burger without making a face, Starsky paying no mind to his ulcer as he devours several onions heaped in mayonnaise. These two were weird on a normal day…but this was beyond weird even for them.

Huggy turned his eyes to Starsky's as he proposed one last test…to make sure he wasn't being toyed with.

"So if you're Hutch now…" Huggy said with a grin. "You won't mind showing me a little proof."

"I'm not in the mood for games Hug." Hutch told him taking a sip of his soda. "We don't have time to convince you…either you believe us or you don't."

"It'll only take a minute…C'mon…you can't blame a guy for being just a little skeptical."

"Alright…alright…but make it fast." Hutch agreed as he downed the last of his soda and stood up.

Huggy rounded the corner of the bar and strolled up to the dartboard on the wall where he proceeded to pull a few of them free as he spoke. With a gun Starsky was the best he'd ever seen…but darts were a different story all together.

"If you can make a bulls eye with your right hand…I'll be a believer." He told him. "Starsky can't hit the broad side of Bertha's butt on his best day…even with his good arm."

"I don't know…Hug." Hutch hesitated as he slid off the barstool. "My aim might be a little off."

"Ok…even if you come close then."

Starsky was intrigued with the idea and decided to join in the fun. "So what if he does?"

"If he makes it…I'll be a believer…and I'll answer your question." Huggy told him.

Hutch positioned himself in front of the dartboard and raised his right arm holding the dart ever so gingerly as he released a heavy sigh. Using Starsky's body to do anything had been difficult for him. Now a few inches shorter and a little heavier than he was accustomed to…he felt unsure of his ability to function in any situation. Every movement felt strangely unfamiliar to him.

He took one more deep breath and drew his arm back to line up his shot. Both Starsky and Huggy held back a breath of their own as he released the projectile and sent it on its way.

Without wavering the steel tip entered the center of the dartboard with a thump. Starsky placed a proud hand on Hutch's shoulder and glanced over at Huggy smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey…that was the best shot I ever made in my life." He kidded them and turned his eyes to his partner. "You gotta show me how you do that."

"Well Huggy…" Hutch commented as he grinned at him. "Convinced?"

With a wide-eyed look of a child…Huggy couldn't help but comply. "Ok…I feel like I'm in the twilight zone… but I believe you…so now what?"

"So answer the question." Starsky prompted him.

"You wanna know what I'd do?" Huggy said as he looked at him. "Well …to be perfectly honest I don't think anything as weird as this could last very long. So if I were you…I'd just ride it out."

"So you'd stay away from women…totally…until things got back to normal." Hutch asked him…relieved to have him as an alli.

He knew Starsky would take his advice to heart. When it came to paranormal goings on…Huggy seemed to have a knack for knowing the do's and don'ts. At least, Starsky was convinced of it.

"It's the only decent thing to do." Huggy said with a wink as he gave Hutch a grin. "Besides…you got more important things to worry about."

Starsky strolled over to the dart-board and yanked on the one Hutch had placed there to set it free as he spoke. "Like what?"

"Like what this time outside of your own bodies might be doing to you…I think you should go see Mama Pearl." Huggy suggested.

"Mama who?" Hutch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mama Pearl…She knows all…sees all and tells all…" Huggy answered him. "For a small fee.."

"Thanks Hug…" Starsky said as he handed him back the dart…pointed end out… "But we can handle this on our own."

"Owe…"Huggy winced as the sharp tip stuck him in the palm…but shrugged it off to throw in his last word as the two of them headed out the door.

"Fine have it your way…but when you reach the end of your rope…she's in the book…under Madame Renee'."

Hutch spun at the entrance causing Starsky to stop and glance back as well.

"I thought you said her name was Mama Pearl?"

"Only to those who know her well enough to receive her special discount." Huggy told him.

Starsky had interrogated the boyfriend on more than one occasion and even went as far as having him tailed. The account of his whereabouts on that fateful night had been sketchy at best…and both Hutch and Starsky had their suspicions about him from the very beginning. For the past two months since they discovered her discarded body off canyon road...(which seemed to have become the most popular spot for body disposal during the past twenty or so years.) they hadn't let up on him. He was young and brassy and unskilled when it came to dealing with the kind of heat they had been pushing on him lately. Sooner or later he would crack and they knew it…so they pressed in just a little harder every chance they got. Another visit with his mother that afternoon and a roust at a local hangout to harass a few of his friends had been in order for the afternoons agenda.

His mother was a kind and gentle woman who believed in her son from the beginning. But after speaking to her for the third time in two months…she began to paint a surprisingly different picture of him. The drastic mood swings and sharp tongue he uncharacteristically lashed out at her with, as the pressure built and the reality of jail time began to make the walls of his small world close in on him…had her filled with concern. She expressed them that afternoon to the two caring police officers she had grown to admire and respect. They understood without laying blame or passing judgement…but they didn't have to…as a mother she felt that she had failed him and now all she wanted to do was set things right again…even if it meant weekend trips to visit him in the state pen.

Something amazing happened during the course of the next few hours…something that they hadn't expected. With their minds off their own situation…they all but forgot about it. Being a cop came naturally to them both and for a short while…everything seemed almost normal. Aside from hearing the wrong voice when they spoke and watching their own bodies from a different perspective. The day went rather smoothly. Working together as a team…backing each other up…reading each other's thoughts…everything that made them tick and allowed them to function as one…was still there.

Back at the station Dobey handed them a slip, which they had to take downstairs and present to Officer Bigalow in exchange for the two transmitters they would need on their new assignment. Dobey had been in a hurry to leave so he wouldn't miss the opening of the curtain at Jefferson Elementary where his daughter Rosie was making her acting debut. Being a father as well as the head of a busy metropolitan precinct…Dobey had to find a way to balance what little time he had between the two. Unfortunately most of the time it meant that he had to have a very understanding family. That's why Harold made it a point never to make promises…to Edith or the kids. But sometimes…seven year old little Rosie with her dimples and her persistant little pout could cause him to make the exception. A daddy is only as strong…after all…as the tip of his daughter's little finger.

Back at Starsky's place… Hutch stood on the back porch with the door hanging open as he peered up at the bright light of the full moon. Starsky was busily preparing his famous spaghetti dinner for two and had just placed the garlic bread in the oven. He pulled the dishcloth from his shoulder to wipe his hands and stepped out to join his partner.

"Isn't it beautiful." Hutch commented as he felt Starsky brush up against him.

"Yeah…" Starsky agreed laying a hand on his shoulder and glancing upwards. "See how the clouds move around it…just like in the movies."

"The movies?" Hutch asked puzzled as he looked at him.

"You know…" He explained bringing his eyes down to rest on his own face. "Dracula meets the Warewolf…The Shining…Carrie…"

"Is that ALL you see when you look at it?" Hutch replied. "The sick minds of Hollywood who choose to take something so tranquil and romantic as this and turn it into a reason to release yet another cheap B movie?"

"You asked me…" Starsky said smugly. "At the moment I'm trying to keep my mind off of romance…like we agreed remember?"

Hutch gave him half of a grin as he made his apology. "Ok…Ok…I'm sorry. How's dinner coming along?"

"Just a few more minutes…you got time to take a quick shower." Starsky offered. "We're gonna have to swing by your place to pick up some clothes for me."

"You mean for ME don't you?"

"Well…for whoever has to wake up in this body tomorrow morning." Starsky kidded him.

Hutch stepped inside as Starsky followed him and shut the door. They had decided earlier that they would spend the night together…so their souls would have less distance to travel. At least that was Starsky's theory and since Hutch couldn't find a reason to object…he went a long with it. Somehow staying at either place alone tonight didn't really appeal to him anyway.

"It's almost eight." Hutch commented as he lifted his arm to check the time.

"Just another couple of hours." Starsky told him. "I think time has a lot to do with it."

"Where are you getting all of this paranormal knowledge from anyway?" Hutch asked a little annoyed. "Since when did you become an expert on the subject?"

"Will you just relax." Starsky told him calmly. "I just know that we have to do everything in reverse…so the time has to be right…and we have to be standing in the same spot…doing the same thing."

"So if we have to do everything in reverse…" Hutch teased him. "Why aren't we doing this at 10:30 AM?"

"You're mocking me aren't you?" Starsky protested. "Do you want to be stuck this way forever or what?"

"Alright…Alright…" Hutch gave in with a smile. "Take it easy… just don't be surprised if it doesn't work."

"Well…If I were you…I'd start praying for a miracle." Starsky began as he toyed with him. "Because Megan want's your body…and if we don't switch back soon…"

"Oh I'm not worried." Hutch assured him. "Because if this doesn't work…there's always the phone book."

"Who ya gonna call?" Starsky teased. "Madame Renee'?"

"No…" Hutch said with a sly grin. "I thought I'd call Cabrillo Point and have us both committed."

After Hutch's shower and a quick dinner they hurried over to the cottage to pack a suitcase full of clothes for Hutch's body. They figured they might as well bring enough to cover the next few days…since they weren't sure how long it would take for things to get back to normal again. Their new assignment would start tomorrow night and with any luck at all…they would be back in their own bodies by morning. But why take chances?

When they arrived back at Starsky's place it was ten minutes after 10:00PM. With only twenty minutes to spare they took their positions by the couch as Starsky tried to arrange things just the way they were when Hutch made the suggestion.

"What about the statue?"

"What about it?" Starsky asked as he glanced nervously down at his watch.

"I was holding it remember?" He told him.

"Hey!…You know something?" Starsky said wide-eyed. "You're right!"

"You don't think it had anything to do with this do you?" Hutch asked as he took the object from his partner's hand. "C'mon Starsk."

"You got a better explanation?"

"No…but I can't believe that this…" Hutch caught himself in mid-sentence as he held it up and thought about it. "Well…it DID belong to a complete lunatic."

"Maybe he wasn't as crazy as we thought he was." Starsky commented as he looked into the blue eyes that he was accustomed to being on the other side of. "You ready?"

"Alright…" Hutch told him as he blew a nervous breath. "Let's do it."

Starsky awoke to the sound of the blender as the metal blades sent waves of discomfort into his eardrums. He had expected to wake up in his own bed…and in his own body so he took the couch in preparation. He was sure it would work…Hutch held the statue…they both chanted their request three times...what else was there? He focused the slit of his half-open eyelids towards the kitchen where his own familiar face peered back at him through the opening in the wall.

"Morning Starsk…" Hutch called to him. "Sorry…I didn't know this thing was gonna make so much noise."

"Oh that's ok…" He told him. "Nothing like the sound of metal against metal to stimulate the brain cells at 6 in the morning."

"I made enough for both of us." Hutch offered. "We're gonna need the extra energy."

Stretching his sore muscles as he rose to his feet with a throaty groan he turned him down with his usual tact. "Thanks but no thanks. I figure this poor body of yours deserves a break from all that health food crap. It's a wonder you haven't already OD'd on the stuff."

"You can't OD on wheat germ and Lecithin." Hutch said in a defensive tone.

"Oh yeah?…" Starsky teased. "Go tell it to John Denver."

"Now HE could OD…" Hutch told him with a smile. "But his idea of a Rocky Mountain high and mine are a little different."

Starsky rounded the corner of the kitchen and brushed past his partner to grab the coffeepot. He then turned on the faucet and held the empty container under the running water as he spoke.

"You know what this means don't you?" He said in a serious tone.

"Yeah…it didn't work." Hutch told him. "But anything that can be done can be undone…there's gotta be a way."

"What if Huggy was right?" Starsky asked as he turned to face him.

"About what?"

"About this time we're spending in each other's bodies being bad for us." He remarked as he gave him a worried look.

"Bad for us how?"

"Maybe the longer we stay like this…the less chance we'll have of changing back."

"Well then…What do you suggest we do?" Hutch posed the question as he tipped the glass he was holding to his mouth to down the last of his shake.

"I know you're not gonna like this…but…we really don't have any other choice." Starsky said as he gave him a look of disgust. Just watching as Hutch poured the horrible tasting mixture down his throat was enough to make him cringe.

Removing the glass from his lips…he gave them one final smack as he peered into the bottom of the glass…before answering him. "So it's on to Madame what's-her-name Huh?"

"Mama Pearl…" Starsky reminded him. "We might as well take advantage of Huggy's discount."

"Oh yeah right." Hutch kidded him. "Maybe she'll give us her two for one special."

Dobey had them on the streets until two. After that they would be on their own until eleven that evening. They didn't have to bother checking in at the station because they knew what was on the agenda for the day. A quick radio call to let Dobey know that they were out and about at 8 AM and their day began. A little light street duty just to make an appearance in the neighborhood and then a stop across the street from the construction sight where lover boy was laying roof tar. There was no need to approach him…just letting him know that they were there was enough to keep him on edge. Billy knew the Torino all too well and so Hutch had the driver's seat for the day. Standing outside the parked Tomato on the side of the street…they glared up at him. It wasn't police harrasment…but it was close enough to make him nervous. With no real evidence against him…they had only their gut instincts to go on.

They watched as he stepped over to the foreman…had a quick conversation and a nervous glance in their direction and headed down to the street to climb into his pickup. He sped off leaving a cloud of dust as Starsky and Hutch casually climbed back into the car and headed off in the opposite direction. They didn't need to chase him down. They just wanted to mess with his head. A few more days of this and he would be ready to crack.

In the meantime they had other more pressing matters to contend with. One of which was to make a phone call…the only question was…which one of them would do it. Asking someone named Madame Renee' for her help wasn't something either one of them was up for. So after losing the coin toss…Hutch reluctantly lifted the receiver inside the payphone and dialed.

Four rings later a voice came on the line…Four rings? Business couldn't be THAT good. Hutch thought to himself as he waited.

"I knew you would be calling…" The voice told him in a soft serious tone. "You must see me right away…time is of the essence."

"A friend told me you could help us…Mama Pearl." Hutch answered her…using the alias Huggy had given him.

"You're friend and mine I see…" She deduced. "The Bear is a strong believer. He would not send you to me if he did not fear for you're safety."

"We don't have much time…can we meet with you today? Say in half an hour?"

"You are right…" She agreed. "You haven't much time…bring the object in question with you."

He hadn't told Huggy about the statue…as a matter of fact…he hadn't told anyone about it. So how did she know?

"Where?"

"At the corner of Jefferson and 4th…" She told him. "Upstairs…room 110…just come in when you get here…the door will be open."

Starsky's place was just a few blocks away so they had just enough time to grab the statue before the meet. It was 3:30 when they made their way up the narrow staircase.

"You feeling as weird as I am?" Starsky asked as he followed closely behind his partner.

"What do you think?" Hutch answered him with a question. "If you got a better suggestion I'm all ears."

He reached the entrance and noticed the strange pattern on the door and the unusual soft music coming from inside. The door was cracked slightly open as she had told him it would be…and so he pushed it open slowly. The bright light of the midday sun peeked into the room through the deep purple curtains draped over the front window. There was a small table in the center of the room with a felt cover and a deck of tarot cards spread neatly on top of it…as if on display.

Strangely shaped bottles lined one wall and candles flickered in every corner of the room. There was a musty smell in the room…like an old church. But the one thing that intrigued Hutch the most was the sudden drop in temperature. With the window open halfway and the rest of the building at a stifling 85 degrees…it seemed odd to feel the cool breeze on the back of his neck as the droplets of sweat on his brow began to dry on his skin. There was no sign of an air conditioner and he knew the building had no central air unit. The landlord had been too cheap to install one. The building itself was over 30 years old and aside from the heat and the bad plumbing…the cockroaches would be enough to keep most respectable people away. But the rent was the lowest out of all the buildings in this part of town…so he rarely had a vacancy.

"Mama Pearl?" Hutch called out as he and Starsky stepped cautiously around the room. Starsky placed the statue he had been carrying gingerly on the table as he spotted a pair of light green eyes glaring at him from behind an armchair in one corner of the room. He started towards them slowly as they slid further into the darkness. A loud Hiss confirmed his suspicions as he drew a little closer. Hutch was by this time in a bent position behind his partner as he watched to see what the animal would do.

"Here Kitty…Kitty…" Starsky said as he reached an unsteady hand out in her direction.

Without warning the cat leaped toward him…ripping a sharp nail into his cheek as he fell backwards against his partner. One more leap found her safe in the arms of the old woman…who now stood stroking her long fur coat as she stared at the two detectives on the floor.

"Shit!…" Starsky cried out as he held the back of his hand against his check.

""Watch it will ya?" Hutch protested as he shoved the mass of his own body weight to one side. "You should a just left the damn thing alone."

"Welcome gentlemen…" A voice called to them from behind.

Hutch spun his head around and rose to his feet quickly…dragging his partner up with him and then brushed the creases from his knees.

"Excuse me…Ken Hutchinson." He said as he was finally able to extend a hand to her.

"David Starsky…Sorry about your cat." Starsky offered as he lifted his hand to greet her as well.

She made no effort to shake their hands but continued to caress the feline in her arms as she spoke to them.

"Oh but you're words hold little truth…." She told them calmly. "Soon…the walls will grow thin…time has but one turn of the moon before the fusion will begin …and soul will join with flesh…to separate again…only in death."

Starsky gave Hutch a look mixed with fear and disbelief. Hutch acknowledged his concern with a quick glance and turned to speak for them both.

"One more turn of the moon…Is that what you said?" He asked.

"Bielzebob…demon servant of Satan has granted your wish." She told them. "He is evil and shall expect a great ransom for his deed. If you choose to keep his gift…he will take your souls and bend them to his will."

"The statue?" Starsky whispered nervously as his breath hovered in a cloud of white mist.

"The image of the demon child." She told them. "Wicked beyond measure…he can only take the souls of the willing. Why did you make your request known to him?"

"We didn't know he was listening." Hutch told her as he pulled his jacket tight around his shoulders and blew a strong breath of concentrated warm air across the room.

The temperature had definitely hit rock bottom. He could almost hear the ends of his hair begin to freeze and his hands grow suddenly numb. Bent over slightly with his arms crossed in front of him, Starsky was shaking from head to toe and coughing as his lungs strained to breathe.

"The moon is aligned with gemini. His power is strong…and he wants to keep you. Feel his power even now as he fights for you. Soon you will feel the joining…body and soul will become one. Then you will be his…but there is still time to stop it."

"What do we have to do?" Hutch asked as he grabbed hold of his partner pulling him along as he made his way slowly towards the door. They had to get out of there…before they froze to death. The strangest thing was that the rest of the room appeared to be normal. Even Mama Pearl stood speaking to him calmly as she watched the icicles forming on the tips of his hair. She seemed perfectly fine…as did the cat she held in her arms.

"Take it with you…but do not touch it. Cover it until the time is right." She instructed him. "At the moment you made your request…the moon had to be directly overhead…and you had to be touching both the statue and each other." She told him. "Intertwine your fingers as you reverse the wish."

"How soon after will we know if it worked?" Hutch called to her as he began to cough along with his partner.

She wrapped it in a sheer cloth and handed it to him. He took it from her as he made his way slowly towards the door, dragging his partner along with him.

"If you are successful…you will feel the separation of soul and body within a few hours. For a few moments…body will be without soul…then…soul will join body once more…and the spell will be broken."

"And if we don't succeed?" Hutch asked his question through chattering teeth.

"Then One will become the other…in every sense…and evil will flurish in thy souls…banishing good…unto the destruction of the both of you.

Unable to breathe any longer Hutch cradled the covered statue in one arm, his partner in the other as he pushed with his last ounce of strength on the door. It flew open with the force of their weight as they both toppled out and into the hallway on their backs. The door closed suddenly as if a blast of wind had gripped it from nowhere. The sudden sensation of warm air began to melt the frozen tissue of his lungs as Starsky took in a deep coughing gasp of air. Hutch was coughing as well but managed to pull himself over his partner to give him a pat on the back and to reach for the doorknob to open it once more. A few passersby watched as they struggled to get to their feet wondering how they ended up on the floor in the deserted hallway.

"What are you doing?" Starsky asked in between gasps.

"I want to make sure she's alright." Hutch told him.

But he knew she hadn't been affected. He wanted to get one more look in the room. He had to know that it was real. He had to know he wasn't going insane.

Still clutching the statue in his hands he pulled the door open….and stood there in complete shock.

Not only was the room just as warm and stuffy as the rest of the building…but it was now completely deserted…empty. Right down to the bare wood floors!

Starsky grabbed hold of a leg that used to be his own as he climbed to his feet. His partner was still standing in the open doorway trying to recover from the reality of the sight before him…an empty room that not thirty seconds before…was completely furnished and occupied. Even the outside of the door had changed…he could have sworn he saw a hand carved pattern around the edges when he first pushed it open…but now it was as plain as any of the others in the building.

Placing an unsteady hand on the doorframe…Starsky took a peek inside to see what had turned his partner into a department store manikin. Onlookers in the hallway drew a little closer as he placed a hand on Hutch's sleeve to get his attention.

"What just happened?"

"She's gone…poof…just like that!" Hutch told him with a worried expression. "She didn't even hang around to get paid."

"Some discount…Huh." Starsky added.

"If you're looking for the landlord…he ain't here." A voice called to them from behind before Hutch had the chance to respond to his partner's reply.

He was wearing a pair of holy dress pants and a wrinkled white dress shirt that looked like it had been slept in more than once. His teeth were a deep dingy yellow and his eyes were sunken in and bloodshot. The tale tell signs of years of alcohol abuse were evident in every aspect of his appearance.

Hutch gave him a quick smile as he spoke to him. "You know someone by the name of Mama Pearl?"

"Naw…nobody like that round here." He replied.

"How about Madame Renee'?"

"Ain't nobody lived in that apartment in almost two months…ever since the shootin'…" He told him.

"The shooting?" Starsky said as if he was speaking only to himself….snapping his fingers as he thought outloud. "Yeah!…that kid…Uh…Jones…blew his brains out in there."

"Hey that's right…" Hutch agreed as the thought suddenly occurred to him. "Why didn't I remember that?"

"It was suicide." Starsky reminded him. "There wasn't an investigation."

"Thank you…" Hutch told the old man and then turned his attention towards his partner.

"You saw her too right?" Starsky whispered as the old man turned to walk away.

"Well I wasn't talkin' to myself in there." Hutch told him with sarcasm that turned into concern as he suddenly got a real good look at the side of his partners' face. He grabbed him by the chin and tilted it to the right. "I coulda sworn you were bleeding…what happened to the scratch?"

Rubbing his hand down his cheek…he gave Hutch a curious look. "I don't know…C'mon…let's get the hell outta here…this place gives me the creeps"

They made their way back down the stairs and onto the street. Hutch climbed into the driver's seat as Starsky reluctantly slid in on the other side. As much as he hated it he knew the Torino had to appear to be driven by its rightful owner. As they closed the doors and Hutch laid the cloth wrapped statue in the seat between them to fumble with the key…he took the opportunity to raise another question.

"She said something about the moon… some kinda demon granting our wish and a fusion of souls…did you catch all of that?" He prompted.

"Yeah…" Starsky agreed as he glanced down at the object with a worried look on his face. "There was something about one last turn of the moon. I think she means one last night of the full moon. So after tonight…if we don't make this work…we're supposed to turn into a couple of criminals and kill each other."

"Evil will flurish…banishing good…" He told him. "We just have to make sure the moon is over our heads and we're both touching it. Intertwine our fingers…" He added as he made the gesture to illustrate his words. "I just hope we can make the switch before eleven."

"Don't worry…" Starsky assured him. "We'll have plenty of time."

After a quick shower at Starsky's place they both decided to take a little nap. They knew they would have to be awake all night and with the threat of an armed robbery…they would need their wits about them. Besides…it would be hours before the moon was up and it had to be directly overhead if Mama Pearl's hunch was right. The statue sat on the table in front of him as Hutch propped a pillow on the armrest of the couch to get comfortable. Even covered in the cloth she gave him…he could feel the heat emanating from the tiny red eyes as they watched him.

"This is crazy…," He said out loud as he lifted his head to look at it once more.

It's just a statue…so what was there to be afraid of? He thought about it for a moment and came to the logical conclusion that if it was responsible for his currant dilemma and it knew that he and Starsky were about to reverse the spell…it might try something to stop them. So he stood up…lifted it from the table…and placed it on a shelf in the hall closet. At least there…he wouldn't have to sleep in front of it.

Starsky reached his arm up to rub his eyes and pulled his wrist back a little to look at the position of the hands on the dial of his watch. It was Nine thirty and his bedside alarm was blasting out a loud annoying Buzzzzzzzz.

He felt as if he had just placed his head on the pillow. Five hours seemed like five minutes as he stumbled into the hallway and called to his partner.

"HUTCH…"

"Wha…." Hutch responded as he rolled over and fell to the floor…forgetting that he had been sleeping on the narrow couch. His hip hit the floor with a thump as he reached up to grab the arm. "Damn…"

"Sorry…you ok?" Starsky asked as he scratched his head and reached a hand down to help him to his feet.

"Yeah…what time is it?"

"Nine thirty…you hungry?"

Climbing to his unsteady feet Hutch released a wide mouthed yawn and placed a hand on the stiff part of the back of his neck. "Where's the moon?"

'I don't know…it isn't time yet is it?"

Hutch bolted to the back door and flew it open to step outside. The moon was higher now than it had been at nine thirty the previous night…or at least it seemed to be. It wasn't quite there yet… but it was getting close.

"We have to be ready…we only have one chance to make this work." He told him as he gave him a concerned glance.

"Ok…so where's the demon child of Satan?" Starsky asked playfully.

"In the closet…I didn't like the way it was looking at me." He admitted as he stepped back inside.

"I know…it's those beady little red eyes." Starsky added. "I can't wait to get rid of the damned thing."

"Damned is right…" Hutch agreed. "You really know how to pick em' partner."

"Ok…here it is finally." Starsky said his voice suddenly changing to a serious tone. "It's all my fault this happened right…You just couldn't resist could you?"

"I haven't said a word since this whole thing started." Hutch told him. "But…yeah…it's all your fault. If you hadn't climbed into that Dumpster…"

"You think I LIKE being STUCK in this body?" Starsky snapped back at him for no apparent reason. He realized it…but he couldn't help himself. It was as if something was driving him into a rage.

Hutch suddenly felt an irritating sensation creep over his body as well. He gripped him by the arm as he allowed the tension to build strength in his voice. "You're NOT the only one who's STUCK. I'm not looking forward to spending the rest of my life as YOU either."

"WHY?…Afraid they'll make fun of you?…Can't take being left out of the pack?" Starsky asked as he snatched himself free of Hutch's grasp and egged him on. "At least they still respect you… They even feel sorry for you sometimes for having me as a partner don't they?"

"Well…You bring it on yourself…You're undisciplined and IMMATURE!" Hutch told him now ready to pounce on him. For some reason he was madder at him than he had ever been since he could remember. The funny thing was…he had no idea why?

"I'M IMMATURE?" Starsky yelled with fire in his eyes. "OK…You wanna know why I don't wanna be you? You REALLY wanna know?"

"Yeah…I REALLY WANNA KNOW!" Hutch confronted him as he stepped closer with both his right fist and his teeth clenched tight.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO DAMNED STUCK ON YOURSELF! YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE INCLUDING ME!" Starsky spoke the words without thinking…and without meaning them. It was as if some unseen force was bringing it to the surface. In the back of his mind he had had those kind of thoughts before but he shrugged them off knowing that deep down inside…they weren't true.

Hutch grabbed him forcefully and wrestled him to the floor in a rage. Starsky rolled him over and tried to hold him down only to be tossed hard against the cabinet doors.

Starsky was now in pain from the blow to his back as Hutch came after him…grabbing him by the neck and wrapping his hands tightly around his windpipe. Starsky began to gasp for air as he stared into his own deep blue eyes…full of rage and hatred…and he knew that Hutch was serious, because he felt the same way. With his arms now pinned and his air supply cut off he began to loose his strength…and his head began to clear. Rage was suddenly replaced by fear as he finally realized what was happening to them.

He was being strangled by his own two hands…and Hutch was trying to kill his own body…this was insanity!

But he couldn't talk or breathe. He couldn't think of any way to stop it…and he knew he would soon loose consciousness…and the best friend he had ever known.

With the last bit of air he had left in his lungs…Starsky called to him. His chest felt as if it would explode as the grip that Hutch had around his neck grew increasingly stronger. His thoughts were racing out of control at the prospect of being murdered by his own two hands! It didn't make any sense. Both he and Hutch had said worse to each other and made up for it moments later. What the hell was going on?

"H…u…t…c….h." He cried out in a whisper as he felt a warm sensation of unconsciousness wash over him.

Hutch could see only the red cloud of hatred that had taken control of his mind as he continued to squeeze the life out of his own body. All he knew was that he had to do it…he needed to do it. The sensation was so satisfying to him…as if he were experiencing some sort of primal calling. Fulfilling an instinctive need that he had never known existed before…and it felt good.

Starsky's now pale blue eyes glazed over as they took on an empty appearance. His mouth was still open from the attempt to force the one last word from his lips. Hutch felt the body beneath him grow lifeless and still. With nothing to struggle against he finally released his hold and for a moment all he could do was stare down at his handy work. The face of death…he had seen it before…but…not like this…never like this…it was his own face…his body…not breathing!

He ran a trembling hand down the side of his cheek as a strong wave of reality hit him head on…

"STARSK….OH MY GOD!…WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

He grabbed him by the front of his shirt with both hands and shook him…in an attempt to get him to take in a breath with no luck. Then he jerked his head backward and held his nose closed…as he leaned over forward to blow a deep breath into his empty lungs.

But there was no response.

"DON'T DIE ON ME DAMNIT!" He screamed at him as he made another attempt, this time giving him two good breaths. He felt his neck for a pulse and found one…weak but there…so he knew he still had a chance.

"BREATHE DAMN YOU…BREATHE!"

His next attempt was met with some resistance as Starsky took in a gasp of air…coughing and gagging, his lungs fought to fill themselves with oxygen.

"Starsk…Thank God…I thought I'd killed you." Hutch cried as he wrapped his arms around him and drew him into his chest… rocking him back and forth in a steady motion as his tears began to fall. "Thank God…Thank God…"

"Hutch…" Starsky said in between his coughs. "What happened?"

"I don't know… I almost KILLED you…I'd give my life for you…I'd NEVER hurt you…Why did I do that?…WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" Hutch blurted out through his tears as he clung to Starsky like a frightened child.

"Evil…banishing good…it's trying to take over." Starsky told him as he grabbed him by the shoulders and peered into his eyes.. "It wasn't you're fault…you hear me! It wasn't you're fault!"

"I can't control it Starsk…We gotta do this NOW!" Hutch insisted with a serious look. "Next time I'll kill you…I know it."

"Ok…let's get it over with." Starsky said as he grabbed his sore neck with one hand and the edge of the countertop with the other.

Hutch rose to his feet quickly and gave Starsky a steady hand up. Then together they made their way to the backdoor. Hutch pulled it open and took a look overhead. The moon was directly over the house now and moving quickly…or so it seemed…flying past the clouds at an alarming rate.

"Get the statue." Starsky told him as he stepped outside. "Hurry!"

As if an unseen power were controlling them…the forces of nature began to throw a fit. The wind blasted through the once calm trees and thunder rocked the ground where Starsky was now standing. Lighting cracked overhead so closely that it made him jump. In an instant he was in the middle of one of the worst storms he had ever experienced. Someone was obviously mad as hell…and putting up a pretty good argument. Still somehow he felt that reversing the spell in direct moonlight would be best…that's why he had planned to perform the ritual outside… and no matter what happened…he was gonna finish it.

Hutch stepped outside holding the statue in his hands as if he had just pulled it out of the sewer. The very thought of the evil that dwelled within made him sick to his stomach…after all…he had tasted it's power…and he knew what it was capable of. They would have to destroy it…so that no one else could be sucked under its spell.

"STAND HERE WITH ME!" Starsky called to him over the sound of the raging wind.

Hutch fought against the power of the wind as he took a few steps to be near him. "PUT YOU'RE HANDS ON IT!"

Starsky placed both of his hands around the belly of the statue as Hutch did the same. It was heavy and awkward…but they managed to gain control of an equal share of the weight as they adjusted their grip.

"NOW…INTERTWINE YOU'RE FINGERS WITH MINE!" Hutch instructed as Starsky obeyed.

The rain began to fall in large droplets all around them as the wind picked up even more strength and the lighting crashed nearby. But…still they ignored it…both realizing that they had to stay focused…if they ever going to break the spell.

"NOW…YOU BASTARD DEMON FROM THE PITS OF HELL…" Starsky called to him…obviously appealing to his overgrown ego. "REVERSE THIS SPELL…AND GIVE US BACK OUR OWN BODIES."

"WE DON'T WANT YOU'RE GIFT…IT STINKS…WE NEVER WANTED IT…AND WE WON'T PLAY YOU'RE GAME ANYMORE. YOU CAN'T HAVE US…DO YOU HEAR ME?" Hutch screamed into the night air as he lifted his face toward the sky.

"HE'S RIGHT…YOU CAN'T HAVE US…WE DON'T WANT ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO OFFER…SO CHANGE US BACK…AND THEN YOU CAN CRAWL INTO YOUR OWN LITTLE CORNER OF ETERNAL DAMNATION AND STAY THERE FOREVER FOR ALL WE CARE!" Starsky shouted into the night…not really sure whether he should be looking up or down as he lodged his complaint.

Suddenly without warning….the wind died down. The rain stopped…and the lighting ceased. It was the calmest calm they had ever known. No crickets chirping…no birds in the distance…no dogs barking…just still night air. So still in fact that Hutch could hear Starsky's stomach as it let them both know that neither one of them had taken the time to eat anything since noon.

"So…did it work?" Hutch whispered almost afraid to break the silence.

"I don't know…" Starsky said as he looked playfully into his eyes. "You still feel like Damien…cause if you do…just promise me you won't make my head spin around…you know I get air sick."

Since the initial change hadn't taken place right away but sometime during the night…it was safe to assume that the reverse transformation would happen around the same time frame. Neither one of them could remember just what time during the night that their dream had begun…but they knew it had to have been sometime near or shortly after midnight. It was 10:45PM when they pulled out of the driveway in Starsky's car. Being a cop and performing their duties had to take precedence over their own personal problems…besides…they had already made the commitment to Megan.

Hutch was again behind the wheel…engrossed in deep thought. As they hit the busier section of downtown LA…they were delayed behind three other cars at a red light. Hutch took the opportunity to break the silence as he rested his right arm on the back of the seat and glanced at his partner. Starsky had been staring out of the window and hadn't noticed Hutch's gesture…at least not on a conscious level. But just as he had done for the past five and a half years they had spent together…he sensed the moment. Hutch was about to speak and he knew it…just as he knew the cycle of his own emotions…of his own thoughts. He knew when Hutch needed his space and he knew when He needed to talk…so he turned his head to listen a moment before he heard him call his name.

"Starsk…..I've been thinking."

Giving him a grin to ease the worry on his face Starsky confronted the obvious. "Bout what?"

"We'll be working…and awake…how are we gonna handle it when it happens?"

"I got that all figured out…" Starsky assured him. "All we have to do is lock the doors at midnight and wait…we can take care of customers through the pass through window until the change is completed."

"If it happens at all." Hutch remarked. "What if it doesn't work?"

"It's got to…" Starsky told him with confidence. "Look…you're not the only one who felt the power of that thing. If you hadn't pinned me…"

Hutch blew a heavy sigh as the light turned green and the traffic in front of him began to move. "Ok…so if it doesn't work…I want you to do me a favor."

"Yeah?" Starsky asked curiously.

"I want you to get as far away from me as you can." He said in a sad but serious tone. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"What…and separate the dynamic duo…no dice." Starsky teased him. "We'll just have to find another way."

"THERE ISN"T ANY OTHER WAY!" Hutch yelled at him tired of his attempts to calm him down. "You'll have to keep a safe distance from me…even if it means we never see each other again."

"Then you might as well just KILL me now." Starsky said his tone more serious than before. "Because I refuse to let this thing stop me from living my life…and I refuse to let it separate us."

"You really mean that?" Hutch asked him…his voice suddenly soft and caring.

Starsky rested his left hand on his partner's shoulder before giving his response. "It's Me and Thee…or it's nothing. I'm not about to let the bastard win."

"All right…you're right." Hutch gave in. "Just tell me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Why do you think we always manage to find ourselves knee deep in this weird kinda shit?" He kidded him.

"I don't know…" Starsky said with a smile. "I guess somebody up there just loves to fuck with us."

Hutch pulled the Torino into one of the parking spaces in front of the store they had been trained in. Megan spotted them through the window and gave them a friendly wave as she took a handful of change from a customer. Hutch handed Starsky his two-way radio through the driver's window and watched as he tucked it into the inner pocket of his brown leather jacket.

"Keep in touch." Hutch told him as he pulled the shifter into reverse and allowed the wheels to roll backward on their own.

"You just keep the channel open…I'll be fine." Starsky assured him as he gave the hood of his car a playful pat. "Now…Get outta here will ya."

Hutch watched as his partner strolled up to Megan wearing one of those famous silly grins of his…the sight of which caused him to release a small chuckle. One characteristic that he had always admired in his partner was his uncanny ability to read people. Megan obviously went for the playful kind of guy with a sense of humor. Starsky not only could sense it in her…but he could become what she needed in the drop of a hat. Hutch had seen it happen on several occasions. He would approach a woman at a bar with all the sophistication of Bogy…or with all the clumsiness of Jimmy Stewart…whatever it took to get them to smile.

Whatever it took…to get them in his bed.

Hutch on the other hand was Hutch…right down the line and all the way…no gimmicks…no games…just a soft voice and a good pair of ears. He was a great listener and an avid conversationalist. After a few moments with him…most women felt that they could tell him anything…and they usually did. Still…he had to admire his partner's tactics. To the rest of the world he was a mystery. It was part of his charm. But Hutch knew the real man…the caring sensitive… passionate… chameleon… that was his partner.

Hutch parked the Torino in plane view before securing it and shoving the key into his pocket. This was one of the more seedy areas in the city and if anything happened to that car…there would surely be hell to pay.

The young pimple faced clerk was happy to see Hutch stroll in and grab one of the counter aprons down from the hook. They hadn't met but he had been told to expect his relief to arrive at around 11:00PM. The need to know grapevine hadn't revealed the fact that his night shift clerk was indeed a cop…and so Hutch was offered a little pick-me-up to start his night.

"Boy…am I glad to see you!" The young man said with a wide grin. "I've been pulling doubles for the past three days."

"Well…I'm only a temp." Hutch told him in a friendly voice. "I'll go stock the cooler."

"Hey…hold on there Bud." The clerk announced as he grabbed Hutch by the hand and placed the object in his palm. "Here…take you're time in there…I'm not in a hurry…this is some of the best shit money can buy."

"Really?" Hutch said as he glanced down at the half-inch thick Cheech and Chong style roll of wacky weed he now held in his hand. "Don't they do drug testing here?"

"Every six months or so." He told him. "But I beat em' all the time…go on…try it…It'll put you on you're ass man."

Hutch casually reached into his jacket…slow enough so the young kid could clearly spot the Barretta his partner was so proud of. He pulled the brown leather wallet from his inner pocket and flipped it open in front of him.

"How about we forget this conversation…that is unless you want ME to put YOU on YOUR ass." He told him with a serious gaze.

"Hey…you rip that off a cop?" The younger clerk asked with a smile. Seemingly unaware of the gun…or too doped up to have the brains enough to notice it, Hutch wasn't sure. "Hey…you're all right Bud!"

While receiving a proud pat on the back, Hutch turned the badge around to see his picture…and realized why the punk wasn't very impressed. Since he was now sporting Starsky's face…his ID didn't look very convincing. There really wasn't any sense in blowing his cover over this little dope head anyway. He knew that if he and Starsky went after every flower child in the city they'd have half the teenage population in the slammer. The kids weren't the real problem…it was the drug lords that sold them the stuff. Marijuana is as far as some of them dare go…but once they get a taste of the hard stuff…once they cross the line…that's when the game turns deadly.

That's what causes mother's to walk the halls of the 53rd precinct weeping…as they are escorted down stairs to identify the bodies.

Spend a day watching THAT and see if you still feel the same about drugs Hutch thought to himself.

Hutch crushed the joint in his hand until it fell in small pieces between his fingers onto the floor. The young man watched nervously…until the last bit of it had been reduced to dust. Then he glanced up at Hutch with shock.

"If you didn't want it man…why didn't you just say so?" He protested. "You didn't have ta waste it."

"Well…" Hutch told him as he headed for the cooler door. "Just consider that my good dead for the day."

"Hey…it's cool man…it's cool…" He told him. "To each his own…ya know…I'm hip if you don't get high man."

"I'll be out in a few minutes…then you can go home." Hutch said with a pained expression as he thought about all the kids he and Starsky had seen spread out on meat slabs at the morgue. "Why don't you go visit you're mother or something…I'm sure she'd love it."

"Yeah sure…I KNOW she would…I owe her FIFTY BUCKS!" He called out as Hutch let the cooler door close behind him.

With the cooler stocked and the gas pump readings recorded…the younger clerk made his exit, leaving Hutch to mind the store alone. As soon as he saw the 65 Mustang pull out of the parking lot and speed away…Hutch grabbed the two-way radio and called to his partner.

"Hey Starsk…you there?" Hutch said in a whisper as he kept his eye on two patrons who were grabbing a few cold drinks from the cooler on the other side of the store. He didn't want them to ask questions and so he did his best to conceal his actions.

No response…

"Starsky…C'mon…this is no time to play games." Hutch told him a little concerned. "Answer me."

"Hello?" A female voice came back…a little timid.

"Megan?" He asked with surprise. "Is he there?"

"You mean Hutch?" She responded clutching the radio but now a little less frightened. "Yes he's in the cooler."

"Tell him to contact me as soon as he's able." Hutch told her.

"Yeah sure…" She agreed. "Who's this?"

Hutch thought about it for a moment…then replied. "Officer Starsky…his partner"

"But didn't you just…" She stopped short as the cooler door opened and a shivering Starsky stepped out… clutching his jacket close to his chest. "Hold on a minute…here he is."

By now Hutch's two customers where ready to make their purchases and he had to set the radio down behind the counter. Just before he released it he turned the volume down so as not to arouse any suspicion as he rang up their gas and drinks.

"Hey…what'd you want?" Starsky called back to him only to receive no response. "Hey…you still there?"

"I don't understand it…I was just talking to him." Megan said with concern.

"Did he sound ok?"

"I guess so…he just wanted to talk to you." She told him. "Funny thing though…"

"What's that?"

"Isn't his name Starky or Stasky…something like that."

Starsky smiled at the mispronunciation. "Yeah…"

"Well…I could have sworn he said it when he was calling for you." She pondered. "Doesn't that seem a little strange?"

Realizing that the truth would probably just sound like a clever ploy to conceal the fact that he might have been lying to her all along he had to come up with something to curtail her suspicions… and fast. But this wasn't the first time he had to think fast on his feet…and so it didn't take more than a half second…

"Oh well…we're cops you know." He began as he set the stage for his cunning explanation. "And being cops we get into a lot of weird situations…so sometimes we speak in code. Like calling me Starsky is his way of telling me that he's in position…or that everything's ok."

"Wow…really?" Megan asked fascinated by the idea. "So what does he say if he's in trouble?"

"I'm sorry…that's classified." He told her knowing she would buy the line…and covering for the fact that he hadn't anticipated the question. "Watch this…"

Starsky lifted the radio to his mouth and called to him once more…realizing that customers might have prevented him from responding to his first attempt. "Hey Hutch…you there?"

"Yeah…I'm ok. Sorry…I had a couple of people in front of me." He replied. "Why's Megan still there?"

"What'd I tell you?" Starsky said with confidence to Megan before answering the question. "Don't worry…she was just leaving."

"Make sure she gets out of there before midnight." Hutch warned him.

"What happens at midnight?" She asked with a curious look.

"Trust me…you don't want to be here." Starsky told her honestly. "I'm walking her out now…keep the channel open."

"Good…let me know when you're alone." Was the response.

"You better get going." Starsky said as he grabbed her sweater from under the counter and slid it onto her shoulders. "I'll walk you to your car."

She reached for her purse and shoved it under her arm as she allowed him to escort her to the front door. "You expecting trouble tonight?"

"Nothing we can't handle." He assured her.

"Wow…that sounds dangerous." She said as she stepped outside and the conversation took them to the driver's side of her car. "You sure your gonna be alright?"

"Sure…It's just a couple of street punks." He told her as he took the key from her hand and unlocked the car door for her. "Hutch and I run em' in all the time."

"Alright…I guess you know what you're doing." She agreed as she slid into the seat and he held onto the door to speak one last time before closing it.

"Drive safely…Schweetheart." He said as he offered up his best impression of the suave actor. Then he gave her a kiss on the forehead to send her on her way.

As the door closed…she turned on the engine and placed her hand on the back of her seat. Now with the window rolled up and the engine running…a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Hutch and I…" She whispered as if talking to herself and then turned suddenly to face him through the glass. "WAIT A MINUTE…I THOUGHT YOU WERE HUTCH!"

"WHA…?" Starsky called to her as he tried to make out what she was saying.

"NEVER MIND." She said as she waved her hand… shrugged her shoulders and gave up on him.

He waved her on and watched until her car disappeared into the night. Then he hurried back inside the empty store and glanced up at the large clock on the wall. It was two minutes till midnight. He remembered the plan he and Hutch had devised a few hours before and so he turned around to lock the doors behind him. He could take care of his customers through the small window near the register until the change took place.

All he could hope for was that the punks who had been robbing these places would pick another night…or at least wait until AFTER the metamorphosis was complete. He didn't know which would be worse…not changing back…or changing back while being robbed at gunpoint.

"This is gonna be the longest night of my life." He said in a whisper to himself as he leaned over the counter and reached for the radio to contact his partner.

"Ok Hutch…I'm ready."

Hutch rounded the counter to prepare to lock the door behind him when he spotted a young pretty woman pouring herself a cup of hot coffee just a few feet away from him. He glanced at the gas pumps and saw what appeared to be an old beat up Ford similar to his own…with a young man filling the tank. She was probably his girlfriend or his wife, he thought to himself. He glanced down at his watch and took note of the time…it was 12:10PM. He had been busy for the past fifteen minutes and he was getting a little impatient. The change could occur at any time and he didn't want an audience.

"You traveling?" He asked with a smile as she noticed him staring at her.

"We're on our way home." She told him politely. "That's my brother…our mom is in intensive care. We've been staying late at the hospital."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said as he expressed his concern. "I hope she's gonna be ok."

"I think she will be." She told him with a warm smile as she started towards him to make her way to the counter.

"Let me help you with that." He offered as he reached for one of the two cups of hot coffee she was carrying.

The gesture caught her off guard. She didn't notice the rug that lay in front of the door and when she came forward…her high-heal caught the edge of it. As she lost her balance one of the cups fell from her hand and released a flow of piping hot coffee into the center of her chest. She screamed as the wave of pain rushed through her mind and her flesh began to turn a deep shade of red.

Hutch instinctively grabbed hold of her blouse and pulled it open…to draw the hot liquid away from her skin. He then took the other cup of coffee from her so she would have both hands free. During all the commotion Hutch didn't notice her brother as he came running at full speed toward the front door. Before he knew what was going on he was tackled in the fashion of a linebacker and sent plowing into the nearby shelf full of potato chips and pretzels.

Stunned and a bit confused he began to fight off the attack. The kid was young…no more than 19…but he had the build of a pro wrestler. It took almost everything he had to gain the advantage over him. Now holding him on his belly with his arms pulled behind his back…Hutch was finally in the position to give his explanation.

"Take it easy." He began.

"Get off me you pervert…" The kid muffed as he fought to fill his lungs with air against the weight of Starsky's body on his back.

"It was an accident Roger…" The young girl told him…now standing there in her bra and jean shorts. "I spilled hot coffee down my shirt…he was just trying to help me."

"You sure you're alright?" He called back to her with concern.

"Yes…I'm fine."

"Hey man…I'm really sorry." He apologized as Hutch released him. "She's my baby sister…you gotta understand."

"Yeah…sure…no harm done." Hutch told him as he extended his hand to help him to his feet.

The young man removed his shirt and gently wrapped it around his sister's shoulders as Hutch lifted her discarded blouse from the floor. Then they proceeded to the counter to pay for their gas and Hutch allowed them to have the coffee for free. He felt it was the least he could do.

It was 12:20 when Hutch finally got the door locked. He carried the radio with him as he turned the key and took a deep breath…relieved to finally be alone.

"I'm ready." He said into the mouthpiece.

"It's about time…I was getting worried." Starsky told him. "What took you so long."

"You got one hell of a Karma you know that?" Hutch told him a little annoyed. "Now I understand why weird shit happens to you all the time."

"What are you talkin' about?" Starsky asked puzzled.

"Oh nothing…it just looks like a cyclone hit in here that's all." Hutch said sarcastically. "How's everything there?"

"I'm bored…Just a few gas and cigarette purchases. No action so far…" He stopped short as he glanced up and caught a familiar sight.

A Chevy Blazer with two young men inside. One of which he immediately recognized.

"What's the matter?" Hutch asked with concern at the tone of his partner's voice. He sensed something wasn't right.

"It's Billy Boy." Starsky said in a whisper. "What's HE doing here?"

"Just take it easy…" Hutch told him unable to hide the worry in his voice. "He's probably just gonna get gas or something."

"But he'll recognize me for sure!" Starsky called back in a panic. "What do I do?"

Hutch had to think fast. The last thing they needed was for him to go around telling all his friends that cops were running the store. It would blow their cover and ruin everything.

"You got those funny looking caps hanging above you like I do?" Hutch asked quickly.

"Yeah."

"Put one on and keep your head down. Maybe he won't see your face." Hutch instructed.

Starsky did as he was told and said a quiet little prayer as Billy approached the door…only to discover it was locked. He then stepped over to the window and took a nervous look around. His friend came up from behind him and the two of them approached the opening.

Starsky kept his head down as he spoke to them in a deep tone…trying to disguise the unmistakable softness of his partner's voice.

"What'll it be?"

He thought he was doing fine until he noticed something…something that made his blood run cold.

The barrels of two revolvers…pointed at him through the hole in the glass.

"Just put the key through the window." Billy told him in a firm voice.

Starsky thought about it for a second. They wanted access to the store so they could take whatever they wanted. The doors weren't usually locked and the other clerks had been approached without the advantage of bulletproof glass to protect them. He was actually pretty safe at the moment. All he would have to do was duck down and they wouldn't be able to do much of anything. But if he did that…he wouldn't be able to catch them. In order to arrest them...he would have to let them in.

Then there was Billy to consider. As soon as he got a good look at Hutch's face…which was temporarily in his custody…his cover would be blown. He knew he would be taking a risk…but risks come with the territory.

He reached for the key in his outer jacket pocket slowly…making sure to dangle it a little above the window before sliding it into the metal tray. It was half circle shaped and open to either side of the window. Billy quickly pulled it from the slot and handed it to his waiting partner who proceeded to head toward the door to unlock it as he watched. In the moment that Billy had his eye on the action…Starsky took advantage of the opportunity to cunningly wedge the radio in a position under the counter so that the talk button would be jammed in. Now Hutch could hear everything that was going on. It was a stroke of genius.

As the door was pushed open Billy quickly turned his attention back to Starsky who now held his hands up in a non-threatening manner. He kept his arms close to his chest and bent them at the elbows as he made the gesture. Any higher and they might have spotted the 45 hanging from the holster under his jacket.

Once the young gunman was in position…Billy hurried into the store and began to yell his demands. He kept nervously glancing around outside for anyone who might pull up and spot the robbery. His partner had turned his attention to the cooler…grabbing six packs of beer and wine and stuffing them into a garbage bag that he had pulled from under his shirt.

"Hand Over The Cash…And make It Fast!" Billy told Starsky as he drew a little closer to him.

Hitting the Total key the cash drawer opened as he spoke. "Here…take it." Starsky said to him as he kept his head down and backed away.

If he could draw him closer…make him reach over the counter to retrieve the cash...he would have him. One down…One to go.

"What's the matter with you?" Billy teased him wickedly. "You afraid of me Man?"

"Just take it and get out of here." Starsky coaxed him as he kept his distance from the register and his identity concealed. "I don't want any trouble."

"C'mon Billy let's go!" His partner called to him. "Get the Money!"

"Ok…Ok…" He yelled over his shoulders and then turned his eyes to Starsky. "Sorry man…but you seen my face…So Lights out!"

Starsky suddenly felt a hot burning sensation pierce the right side of his chest an instant before he heard the explosion or saw the flash from the barrel. It was as if the whole world slowed to a snails pace. The pain was more than he could stand and for a brief moment… it was all he could think about.

Billy reached over the counter to empty the register as Starsky struggled to remain standing about two feet away from him…using the shelving on the back wall for support. This was his chance…the one he had been waiting for…and he had to take it. No matter how much he was hurting.

He lunged forward and grabbed hold of him with all of the strength he could muster…taking his gun hand down first to prevent him from firing another round. Stunned by the attack…Billy tried to fight him off…only to loose his grip on the weapon and allow it to fall to the floor on the other side of the counter. Now disarmed and pinned…he grew increasingly frustrated.

The other young man panicked and dropped the bag he was carrying as he reached for the gun he had concealed under his belt. He was just a kid and he had never actually fired at a live target before. The sound of wailing sirens grew increasingly louder in the distance as he did his best to aim at the mound of intertwined body parts that hung over the counter.

Starsky managed to get his left arm free and with one smooth motion he drew his gun and leveled it.

"Police…drop it!" he called out to him as the sirens grew louder and he kept Billy pinned under his right arm.

Two loud blasts of gunfire rang out as Hutch crawled out of the Torino with the engine still running. He could see the young man standing in the center of the store still holding the smoking gun in his hand. He staggered for a moment and suddenly collapsed…a gaping wound visible in the center of his chest.

Billy broke free just as Hutch burst through the door. Two marked patrol cars left a trail of rubber on the pavement as they skidded into the parking lot behind him. Billy was covered in blood and had nowhere to run. Hutch had no trouble convincing him to drop to his knees as he quickly wrapped the cuffs around his wrists and inspected him for bullet wounds. To his surprise he found none.

But where was Starsky? The arm that had been holding Billy down a moment before had gone limp and released him. Two shots had been fired…one from Starsky's gun…and one from the young man who now lie motionless on the floor.

"STARSKY!" Hutch called out just as four armed police officers came bounding through the door. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

He spotted the large smear of fresh blood on top of the counter and his heart jumped out of his chest.

(Billy was covered in blood that was obviously not his own…)

With his veins filled with adrenaline and his heart racing…Hutch rushed to the other side of the counter. What he found there sent a wave of pain through his chest. Starsky was lying on his back…in a puddle of blood.

It was his body…and his partner's soul… both on the verge of death. One bullet in his chest and another in his abdomen, each potentially fatal, each causing large amounts of blood to pump out of his body and onto the concrete floor.

"Ambulance is on the way!" Officer Richards called out as Hutch held what was left of his seemingly lifeless body in his hands…applying as much pressure to the wounds as he could…praying that Starsky could find the strength to hold on.

"Hutch'll make it…He's a fighter." Officer Jameson told him as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I can't believe this mess…looks like Armageddon in here."

"I'm Hutch…He's Starsky." Hutch told him as he looked at him through tear-filled eyes.

"Yeah sure…whatever you say." Jameson replied a little uneasily.

He didn't care who knew anymore. He didn't give a damn about anything but his partner. He might be dying…and in these final moments…he'd be damned if he was going to let everyone think it was him.

Him who risked his life to take these punks down in the line of duty…Him who made the sacrifice. Starsky deserved the credit…and if he would have to live in his partner's body for the rest of his life…he was gonna let the whole world know the truth.

"Starsky's really flipped out this time Joe." Jameson told Richards as the ambulance pulled up.

"IN HERE...BEHIND THE COUNTER!" Richards called out to the paramedics as they grabbed their medical supplies and rushed inside. Then he turned his attention back to his partner. "What are you talking about?"

"He told me that he was Hutch." Jameson said with concern.

"He said What?"

"He said he was Hutch…and Hutch was him."

"Man…he must really be nuts…and all this time I thought it was just an act." Richardson replied as he lifted his hat from his head and rubbed the edge of it nervously.

"I sure hope Hutch makes it." Jameson told him with concern. "Poor guy's gonna have a hell of a time finding someone to replace him."

"If Hutch doesn't make it…Starsky can kiss his career goodbye." Richardson added. "He's the ONLY reason Dobey was able to keep him on the force. If it wasn't for Hutch…Starsky would've been gone a long time ago."

About that time…the paramedics pushed through the doors with the gurney and a very shaken up Hutch following closely behind. He tried to block it out of his mind but he heard it…the tail end of their conversation.

It was the same every time they caught him alone...without his partner. Why did he let it go on? Why didn't he put an end to it? If they only knew him. This wonderfully impulsive…self-sacrificing man that was his partner. Starsky was street smart and wise beyond his years…although he could be a little over zealous at times. He had more of what it takes to be a cop than either of them put together. The instincts…the cunning…and most of all…the guts. You think Richards or Jameson could have done what Starsky did tonight?

As the ambulance doors were shut behind him and the paramedics continued to work to stabilize his partner…Hutch came to realize something for the first time since he and Starsky had teamed up together.

It was HIS fault…the way they talked about Starsky behind his back. The mean things they said when they knew he was listening. For Starsky to ignore it was expected. But for him to ignore it…was to condone it.

Never again…Hutch thought to himself. He had held his opinion to himself long enough. The next time one of those sawed off bastards makes a wise ass remark about his partner…he was gonna make him eat it.

"WE'RE LOSING HIM!" One of the paramedics called out to the driver. He reached up to adjust the flow of the IV and pulled a syringe from his medical kit. It was filled with a large dose of medication to stimulate the heart. He removed the protective cover from the needle and squeezed out a small portion to draw out any air bubbles. To pump a bubble directly into the heart could prove deadly. He cleaned off a small patch of skin on Starsky's now hairless chest and inserted the needle deep into the cavity…penetrating directly into his heart in an attempt to revive the now motionless organ.

Hutch felt light-headed and increasingly dizzy as he watched the action. His world was spinning out of control and his mind was drifting off into the unknown. Although he tried desperately to remain awake and focused…something was causing him to drift steadily into unconsciousness. Maybe it was the stress…he wasn't sure…but he had never fainted in his entire life. The last thing he could remember was the humming of the machine as it charged to a very high voltage and the paramedics voice as he held the paddles against Starsky's chest and yelled to his partner who held steady pressure on his wounds.

"CLEAR…"

"He's back…but he's weak…what's our ETA." One of them called up to the driver.

"About 2 minutes…we're almost there…hang on." He called back to them.

"What happened to him?" The man who was busy inserting a tube down Starsky's throat asked his partner as he noticed Hutch slumped over on the floor.

"He was fine a minute ago…" was the reply as the other paramedic inspected him quickly for pulse and respiration. "I think he just fainted."

"He'll be ok…Let's just get there." The more experienced Paramedic replied. "I'm not about to lose this guy…not on MY shift."

Starsky awoke to the sweet fragrance of a pretty young nurse as she hovered above him. His pain was gone but his mind was still spinning. The room was bright and quiet and the scent of her perfume drew him like a moth to a 75-watt bulb.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him with a pleasing smile.

"Fine I guess…where am I?"

"Relax…you just fainted…you'll be alright." She told him in a soothing voice.

"I fainted?" He asked as he pulled himself to a sitting position suddenly. "You gotta be kiddin"

The movement caused him to feel dizzy again and the room began to spin for a moment. But the feeling didn't last long. He placed his left hand on his forehead and tried to remember what he could. It was all so jumbled and confusing. But the one thing that stuck in his mind was the pain…it hurt so damn bad. But where had it come from? He was apparently uninjured and healthy at the moment.

Then all at once…a wave of memory washed over him as he threw his legs over the edge to climb down.

"Where's my partner?" He demanded as he caught her by the arm forcefully.

"He's still in surgery…I haven't heard anything." She told him a little frightened by his urgency.

Starsky spotted the mirror hanging above the sink on the far wall and headed over to it anxiously. What he saw made his heart sink into his chest.

"It happened…I'm back…OH GOD HUTCH!"

Dobey paced the floor just outside the room as Starsky pushed the heavy door open and stepped through it.

"What the hell happened out there?" Dobey demanded as he approached him.

"It was Billy…you know that kid that we've been tailing lately." Starsky told him. "Maybe he killed the girl because she was gonna turn him in."

"What was he thinking?" Dobey asked him with a sadness in his voice. "It's not like Hutch to take chances…but I guess we won't know for sure what happened until he wakes up."

"He came in with some other punk…I never saw him before. Maybe he had some ID on him…I'll have to call the coroner. Anyway…I didn't expect Billy would fire on me like he did. I thought I could take him down before he had the chance."

"What are you talking about?" His Captain confronted him with a worried expression and an angry tone. "Richards told me that it was all over by the time you arrived on the scene. How would YOU know?"

"It's hard to explain Cap…but trust me…it was all MY fault." Starsky told him with pain in his eyes.

"Don't do that to yourself." He said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "He was alone…whatever decisions he made…he made on his own."

"He didn't decide ANYTHING!" Starsky yelled as he shrugged off the comforting gesture. "I DID IT…I PUT HIM IN THERE!"

"Jameson said you were talking out of your head. You better pull yourself together…fast!" Dobey snapped at him. " I don't need you going crazy on me. Hutch needs you right now."

"The last thing Hutch needs is me…If it wasn't for me this whole thing never would've happened." Starsky confessed as the tears began to surface.

"Knock it OFF!" Dobey demanded as he grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "You're a cop…and so is Hutch! He knew what the risks were going in and so did you…I don't want to hear any more of this…Am I making myself clear?"

Starsky hung his head and tried to control his emotions…but it was useless. He realized that Hutch could be dying because of his own overzealous behavior and the need to prove something to himself. He always had to be the risk taker…he seldom took the time to weigh the outcome until the smoke cleared and it was all over. Everyone called him crazy…even Hutch had warned him about his impulses and how he worried about them. More times than he could remember he had gotten Hutch into situations that tested his abilities…but this was different…this time he had taken the risk and lost. Now…Hutch might have to pay the price with his own life.

His body felt limp and his strength left him as he felt his tears rise to the surface. His shoulders began to quiver, as the lump in his throat grew large. He glanced up at Dobey with the innocence of a child as they dripped onto both of his cheeks.

"Take it easy Davey." Dobey said softly as he pulled his arms around him gently and drew him into a fatherly embrace. "He's gonna make it…You gotta believe…You just gotta hang in there."

Jameson had driven the Torino to the station and locked it up. He knew as did every other cop on the force just how precious that car was to Starsky. But when it came to his partner…it paled in comparison. Still Jameson felt it was his duty to take care of it for him. Starsky had left it with the engine running in a very bad part of town. By morning…if it had remained there…It probably would have been stripped to the chassis. Not that he was in any way close to the guy…on the contrary…he ribbed him almost as much as all the others. But… there was…for Jameson…an inner sense of loyalty…maybe even a little underlying admiration. No way would he want to have Starsky for a partner…but he had to respect the relationship that he shared with Hutch. Never before had he witnessed anything like it. On the surface he would never let it show…but deep down he was in awe of the pair that they so playfully referred to around the precinct as

the odd couple.

It was around 7:30 when the first rays of sunlight crept through the opening between the curtains as Starsky began to rub his tired eyes and adjust the weight of his body in the chair he had fallen asleep in just three hours before. It all seemed like a bad dream as the memory of the events that lead up to the moment came back to him. He stood up to release the tension in his sore muscles as he gave them a good stretch and his Captain reentered the room.

Harold Dobey had spent many a sleepless night providing moral support for his men at times like this. But when it came to Starsky or Hutch…it seemed more out of a need to be there…than a sense of obligation.

"Coffee?" He asked with a gentle expression on his face that extended into his voice.

"Yeah…Thanks Cap." Starsky replied as he reached for the small styrofoam cup. "Heard anything yet?"

"No…but they should be in to tell us something soon." He decided. "I'm sure he's gotta be out of surgery by now…you hungry?"

"I can't Cap…But thanks just the same." Starsky told him as he placed a hand on his stomach. He was such a bundle of nerves that the mere thought of food was enough to cause the muscles in his abdomen to tighten.

"Well…I think I'll grab a danish. Maybe get a few extra…just in case you change your mind." Dobey offered as he gave him a light pat on the shoulder. "Be right back."

"Yeah…" Starsky acknowledged as he shook his head slightly. "I'll be here."

After Dobey disappeared from view…Starsky did what he had been doing for most of the night. He paced the floor…back and forth…stopping only to glance at his watch every five minutes or so to check the time. He was so caught up in the ceremony that he didn't notice when the tall dark figure approached the doorway…and stood for a few moments to watch him in silence.

"Hey…How's he doing?" Jameson asked after observing him for almost two minutes.

Starsky glanced up with a surprised look on his face. He didn't know what to make of it at first. What the hell was Jameson doing here? He never really seemed to care one way or the other before. As a matter of fact…he got the feeling that he didn't care for Hutch and he at all.

He hesitated for a moment and then decided to approach him with a civil attitude. There was just something about the way he was leaning against the doorway with his hat dangling between his hands that made him seem approachable…even friendly.

"They haven't told me anything yet." Starsky said a little guarded.

"I have something for you…I figured you might want em'…" The younger Officer told him as he pulled a hand from behind his hat and tossed something in the air towards Starsky.

He caught the object and examined it for half a second… it was his keys. The spare set that belonged to Hutch. His apartment key and his mailbox key were attached along with the key to his locker. They were on a beaded chain with a white rabbit's foot to make them easier to identify. He had given them to Hutch a few years back as a token of his trust and friendship…and he still remembered the comment Hutch made about the good luck charm. Something to the effect of…

"It can't be too damn lucky…look what happened to the rabbit!"

The memory brought a smile to his face that was visible from a few feet away as Jameson watched him. Then with a curious look he glanced up to ask his question.

"Where'd you get these?"

"You left the Torino running outside the store last night…I took it to the station for you. Don't worry…I didn't put a scratch on it." He told him with a half smile.

"You drove it?" Starsky asked a little stunned by the idea.

"Yeah…Hey look…somebody had to." He replied nervously. "What did you want me to do? Have it towed?"

"NO…" He said suddenly and then in a calmer voice. "No…that's ok…really…thanks…I guess I owe ya one."

"Naw…I just didn't want to see it get trashed." He admitted a little uneasy as the moment grew increasingly awkward for him. "If it was my car…I'd want you to do the same."

"Sure…I understand." Starsky said calmly. "You wanna hang out for awhile?"

"No…I really have to go…my shift just ended and you know how my wife gets if I don't come home right away." He said as he stroked the brim of his hat nervously.

"Yeah…I remember her from the picnic last year." Starsky told him.

"I don't think she'll ever forget you." Jameson said with a laugh. "She was combing potato salad out of her hair for a week."

Starsky smiled at the memory and thought about how both he and Jameson had been teased over the episode. It was just an accident…but the guys love to find any excuse to rib each other. Especially when it came to Starsky. But then again…for some reason…Starsky seemed to be caught in the center of it most of the time anyway.

"Well…I have to run. Give Hutch my best." Jameson told him as he turned to head out the door.

"Hey…" Starsky called to him.

"Yeah…" He answered with a backwards glance.

"Thanks for stopping by."

"No problem…take it easy." He said with a smile and then he was gone.

Through blurred vision…Hutch opened one eye in the bright light of the recovery room. His chest felt like it was on fire and the pain caused him to moan in agony as he tried to move his head to get a better look at his surroundings. He could hear the sound of the heart monitor and he could feel the pressure of the large plastic tube in his throat that was forcing oxygen into his lungs.

"Don't try to talk." Came the soft voice of the Nurse as she stood over him…adjusting the flow of liquid in his IV line.

He was so weak…and so tired. But he was also very doped up. They had him on a strong dose of pain medication…but he still felt like hell. He didn't know how he got there and he didn't know what had happened to him. The last thing he could remember was watching Starsky's life slip away in his hands…his partner…in his body. Somehow it almost began to make sense to him…even in his disoriented state of mind. Somehow he knew that his partner was safe. The thought began to comfort him…enough to allow him to drift back to sleep.

Starsky stood staring out the window as Dobey entered the room carrying a bag full of danish in one hand…and a half eaten one in the other. Now with a mouthful of breakfast…he called to him.

"Any news?"

"No…not yet." He answered without turning around.

"I passed Jameson downstairs. He said he was here to see you."

"Yeah…" He responded in a soft voice. "I guess he's really not such a bad guy after all."

"Officer Starsky?" A voice came from behind them.

"I'm Starsky…" He said anxiously as he spun around and caught sight of the white jacket.

"Your partner is going to be ok…The bullets missed all the vital organs. Just collapsed one of his lungs and caused a great deal of blood loss but all in all I'd say he's one lucky guy." The old man told him with a smile. "He's weak and in a lot of pain right now…so I think he should rest for awhile."

"I wanna see him." Starsky told him sternly. "Just for a minute…I gotta talk to him."

"He can't talk to you…he probably won't even know your there." The Doctor warned him. "Why don't you go home and come back tomorrow."

"Oh he'll know…trust me." Starsky said with confidence. "I'm going in there…with your permission…or without it…I don't really give a damn."

"Alright…alright…five minutes…but no more." He replied as he gave in. "Try not to cause him any undue stress."

The Nurse was just gathering her things to make her way out of the room when Starsky approached the doorway. The sound of the heart monitor kept time with the rhythmic sound of the breathing tube in Hutch's throat as it forced the oxygen in and out of his lungs. The atmosphere was cold and damp and the motionless body of his partner lay in the center of the bed looking like hell. He stepped a little closer as she brushed past him with a nervous smile on her face.

"He's been drifting in and out…so I wouldn't expect much." She said as she drew closer. "I'll be in to check on him again in a few minutes."

"Thank you." He told her as she slipped out of the room.

Now alone with him for the first time since they had switched back…Starsky got a good look at the damage that he had caused. He knew that it should be him lying there in pain instead of his less impulsive partner. What was he thinking? Whenever Hutch borrowed anything of his he always made sure to take extra good care of it…so it could be returned without damage. Of course…the idea of borrowing his body had never come up before now.

Ok so to anyone who hadn't been through it…his thoughts might seem a bit on the strange side. But isn't that what they had just done? Borrowing a body is like borrowing a car…or a boat…or anything else of value. Hutch had left his perfectly healthy and intact…while he on the other hand had gotten shot full of holes and left Hutch to suffer the consequences.

He moved in a little closer almost as if he were being careful not to wake him when all he really wanted was for him to open his eyes. From across the room he looked pretty bad…and up close…he looked even worse. He had stood beside Hutch's hospital bed more times than he could count in the past five years…but this time it was different. This time he had no one to blame for his partner's pain but himself.

He took his hand in his own gently as he called out to him with a tender voice. "Hutch…I'm here."

Almost immediately he felt his fingers tighten around his own. It was as if Hutch could sense how he was feeling. It was his way of comforting him…letting him know that he was forgiven…and that he understood.

He felt his tongue grow large and his throat go dry as he hung his head and tried to form his words. "I'm so sorry Hutch…I really did it this time didn't I? You were right about me all along…I am too damned careless. I don't think…I just do. Up until now I never realized how dangerous it was. Now look what I've done to you…"

His hand was squeezed a little tighter and the gesture caused him to move his eyes in the direction of Hutch's face. Light blue eyes…open to mere slits met his own…and they were speaking volumes to him.

(It's ok Starsk…I'm fine…you did what you had to do.)

(I'm glad you're all right. We made it. That's all that matters.)

Starsky took in all that Hutch had to say telepathically before responding to it. Through an instinctive unspoken primitive form of communication that came from somewhere deep in his soul he let him know that he got the message loud and clear.

"You know…" Starsky began after a few moments. "I could lie but I know you wouldn't believe me…so let me just put it to you this way…you look like hell…but you're gonna be ok. Doc says you're lucky…I say I'm lucky. But that's just a matter of opinion."

Hutch's eyes seemed to smile at his words as he drifted back to sleep. It had taken all of his strength to hold up his end of the silent conversation and he felt completely drained.

"Ok…get some rest now." Starsky told him as he placed his palm on Hutch's forehead. "I think I'll go grab a quick shower…at least one of us should look good for all these pretty nurses."

Hutch was asleep before his last comment and he knew it. He stood there for a moment or two longer and watched to make sure he was still ok and then turned to walk away. He felt a lot better as he stepped through the door and followed the long hallway back to the room where his Captain had been waiting. Dobey watched him for a reaction the moment he stepped through the doorway. The smile on his face said it all…Hutch was ok.

Everything was going to be fine.

It was one more battle won as far as Dobey was concerned …and he pulled out his handkerchief to wipe away the droplets of worry from his brow.

Starsky emerged from the steam filled bathroom wearing only a terrycloth towel around his mid-section. He was whistling to himself happily as he danced into his bedroom and began his search for just the right pair of ratty old jeans to match the shirt he had already chosen. The tan one that looked so good with his brown leather jacket. Jeans just seemed to go with everything…but the ones he was looking for had the round pockets and the silver button at the top. Hutch had no idea just how versatile his jean collection actually was. After all…there's so many different shades of blue to choose from.

Armed with a good deodorant and his favorite sent of Sandalwood…Starsky was ready to begin his night. He stopped to take a quick look in the mirror for one last quality check…inspecting his teeth with his tongue just as the doorbell rang.

"What's the magic word?" He kidded as he stepped closer to the door.

"Hocus Pocus…" Hutch replied figuring he would actually provide him with a realistic answer.

He pulled the door open and gave him a devious grin. "You win the prize." He said as he handed him an object wrapped in a familiar silk scarf.

"I hope you don't expect ME to carry that thing." Hutch told him with assurance.

"I have to drive…besides you won't have to hold onto it for long."

"It gives me the creeps." He remarked as he took it from him and made an uncomfortable face.

"One quick stop to get rid of it like we agreed…and then it's on to a night to remember with Rachel and Roxanne." Starsky teased as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door behind his partner.

They drove into the center of town and onto the largest bridge in the city. During the ride Hutch had done as Starsky instructed…tying the two heavy cinder blocks securely around the base of it.

"Is it tight enough?" Starsky asked as he pulled the Torino over to park in the emergency lane in the center of the structure.

"It's not coming loose…trust me." Hutch told him. "Ready?"

"Let's do it." Was the response as the driver's door was pushed open.

They stepped together over the first set of safety rails and stood near the edge overlooking the water. Then they placed their hands around the base…intertwined their fingers and proceeded to put an end to the cursed statue for all time.

Starsky went first:

"What we wish tonight…we wish as one."

"No more to rise from the pits of hell."

"Forever we banish you into this watery jail."

"What?" Hutch asked curiously and with a grin.

"Well…it rhymes…besides…I never arrested a demon before. I don't think the Miranda will work on it." Starsky concluded.

"Well…I guess it'll have to do…One."

"Two…" Starsky said as he helped Hutch to swing it over the edge.

"Three!" They yelled together as they released it and watched as it fell a few hundred feet into the icy water below with a loud splash.

They waited and watched for a minute or two to make sure it didn't float back up to the surface. Of Course Logically it wasn't very likely…but they didn't trust logic where this thing was concerned. After what they felt was a reasonable amount of time…they started back to the Torino. Starsky fired up its massive engine and they weaved their way back into the bridge traffic without another word until they were safely on the other side.

"So…" Hutch began. "It's Rachel and Roxanne…twins I take it."

"Identical." Starsky replied as he gave him a glancing grin.

"How do you tell them apart?" he asked eagerly.

"I get Roxanne…You get Rachel." Starsky told him.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Hutch said smugly.

"It's simple." Starsky replied with a grin. "Roxanne will be the one having a good time."

END


End file.
